Breath of life
by BexM
Summary: Aramis never meant to fall in love with one of best friends younger siblings least it be Athos's sister. When Athos's past catches up with him seeking revenge and putting his sister's life in extreme danger Aramis sees the chance to prove his worth with the help of the others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

D'Artagnan sighed deeply, shaking his head as he looked down at the bed in front of him and the two lovers that lay entwined together. He knew this was the reason he had volunteered himself to go looking for the missing Musketeer. If another had found them… well, he didn't want to think of the consequences.

Sighing again, he walked into the room, grateful that the covers were doing their job, and pulled open the curtains, causing the pair to wake with a start. "You know Athos would have your head if he caught you in bed with his sister, Aramis," D'Artagnan warned him, sending a disapproving look at the pair.

"That's a risk I am willing to take," Aramis replied simply, stretching out his body. D'Artagnan rolled his eyes, glancing at the girl at his side. She looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, D'Artagnan. You of all people know that! And anyway, I can handle my brother," she pointed out, causing D'Artagnan to glance sheepishly down at his feet and Aramis to chuckle slightly

"Marie has a point. What do you want anyway? I hope for your sake you have a good reason to disturb us. It's been a long time since I slept as well as that!"

"The captain wants to see us. I have no idea why but I suggest you hurry and get dressed. We don't want to keep them waiting," he replied.

Aramis shot him a look which D'Artagnan understood at once. Bowing self-consciously, he stepped out the door.

"Mademoiselle," he said inclining his head to Marie.

"I shall see you soon, no doubt, D'Artagnan," Marie smiled as the young Musketeer left.

"I am still not sure how you have managed to tame me," Aramis stated, wrapping his arms around his love while she stared silently out the window onto the streets of Paris. He was now fully dressed in his uniform while she was wrapped in a silk gown.

"Maybe it's the thrill of forbidden love?" Marie suggested, leaning into his embrace. Aramis chuckled.

"It's not really forbidden love. Athos just hasn't come round to the idea yet," he replied. When she remained silent he added quickly, "But I promise he will in time." Again she didn't reply, instead turning in his arms to face him.

"You should go. I don't want you getting into trouble for being late," Marie told him, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "And please stay safe," she added quietly.

"That, my darling, you know I can't promise," he replied smiling slightly, but his smile faded upon seeing the worry and sadness that appeared in her eyes. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"But with your prayers and love I think I have a good chance," he told her sincerely, bringing her hands to his lips. She smiled at him as he finally stepped away, inclining his head to her.

"Mademoiselle. Remember I will always carry your love with me."

"Always the charmer, Aramis," she smiled. He winked at her and sent her one of his smiles before leaving.

Marie turned back to the window to watch her lover's departing figure, his last words ringing in her ears as she sent out a prayer for him, her brother, and D'Artagnan and Porthos, her dear friends. She had done it every day since her brother joined the regiment all those years ago and she would continue in the hope it would keep them safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Just answer the question, D'Artagnan," Athos sighed, watching the youngest Musketeer shift uncomfortably from side to side.

"Aramis was with a female companion when I found him," he replied quietly.

"That's not what I asked though' is it? Was he with my sister?" Athos asked insistently. D'Artagnan looked up at the older man and nodded slowly. Athos hissed angrily.

"I am going to kill him," he muttered just as the man in question sauntered into view.

"Well can you try and restrain from killing him till we find out what the Captain wants? I'm going to hazard a guess that we'll need Aramis alive," Porthos said, though he was pretty sure it had fallen on deaf ears. Aramis approached his friends, smiling at them as he came nearer, clearly not noticing the daggers being shot at him by Athos.

"So do we have any idea...?" But he was cut short as a fist connected hard with his jaw, causing him to stagger back slightly in shock.

"I have told you before to keep away from my sister!" Athos spat, stepping in front of the younger Musketeer. Aramis looked up at him, frowning slightly. To the relief of the other two the Captain's voice prevented Aramis from answering and most likely getting himself into more trouble.

"You four, in here now!" Treville barked.

"We will finish this later," Athos muttered threateningly before following Porthos towards the office.

"That I don't doubt," Aramis said to his departing back while rubbing his jaw. He saw D'Artagnan send him an apologetic look, which Aramis returned with a slight smile and shake of the head, letting his young friend know he wasn't angry at him before the pair followed to find out what was in store for them.

"Aramis stop! I haven't finished with you yet!" Athos shouted out to his departing friend once they had been dismissed. Aramis sighed, stopping in his tracks and turning to face him.

"What do you want me to say, Athos? Yes, I shared Marie's bed last night. It wasn't the first time. And it certainly won't be the last! The sooner you accept it and give us your blessing, the sooner we can all move on from this," he stated, backing up slightly as Athos came closer.

"Do you not wish your sister to be happy?" he added.

"That is all I want for her! Don't ever question my love for my sister! Everything I do is to protect her!" Athos snapped.

"Then let me love her!" Aramis cried, desperation taking over

"Let me love her, protect her! I don't know what has happened in your past, Athos, to cause you so much hurt and anger, to make you resent love so much, but don't let it stop someone else being happy! Especially not the one person you have left of your family. Marie adores you, but you are hurting her by making her chose. She feels she is betraying you and it's causing her so much pain! I beg you give us your blessing before you lose her!" Aramis pleaded, just wanting his friend to open his eyes and see what he was doing.

"You do not have my blessing, Aramis, and you never will! Stay away from my sister. She is not yours to protect!' Athos warned after a few seconds of silence.

"Athos, please," Aramis sighed weakly.

"Stay away!" Athos hissed his final warning before turning on his heel and heading off. Aramis sighed deeply, slumping against a wall, knowing full well where the older Musketeer was heading.

"God help us," he whispered, looking up at the sky, wishing he could help his friend let go of his past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"With all respect, your quarrel is not with this girl," Milady pointed out as she stood next to the Cardinal, looking out the window.

"And why the unusual compassion? Sudden change of heart?" the Cardinal asked the lady by his side.

"No change of heart, just a statement," she replied

"I don't wish for them to kill her, just to use her as a warning to Athos and his friends to keep their Musketeer noses out of business that does not concern them," Richelieu told her. Milady just nodded, heading to the door.

"It's done," she assured him before disappearing.

* * *

"What is Athos's problem with Aramis and Marie? He's done nothing but love her, he's given Athos no reason to behave like this towards him," D'Artagnan said to Porthos as they wandered through the streets of Paris. Porthos shrugged his big shoulders.

"No one but Marie knows the reasons behind Athos's behavior. So that, little Gascon, I can't answer..." He trailed off as a commotion caused the two Musketeers to stop, seeing three men crowded around a girl, one of them holding her up against the wall.

"Hey! Leave off her!" D'Artagnan shouted. The men saw the Musketeers sprinting towards them and the one holding her against the wall let go, causing the girl to drop to the floor before they ran. D'Artagnan went to follow but Porthos stopped him

"Let them go. We have much more to worry about," he told the youngster as D'Artagnan followed his gaze down to the body in front of them.

"Marie," he gasped, dropping down next to her. She flinched away from him.

"It's ok. It's me, D'Artagnan. Porthos is here too. We aren't going to hurt you," he said soothingly as the bigger man knelt next to her.

"Come on. We need to get you off the street." Porthos wrapped his arms around her gently and scooped her up.

"D'Artagnan, you go and find Athos. I'm going to take her to Constance. I know Aramis is there right now. There are some wounds we'll need his help with," Porthos told him before heading off towards a nearby house.

D'Artagnan sighed before rushing off in hunt for the older Musketeer. This was a planned attack, that he was sure of.

* * *

"Aramis!" a voice boomed from outside the door, causing the Musketeer and Constance to share worried glances.

"Aramis! Constance! Open the door now!" Porthos's voice called again. Constance got up and hurried to the door, opening it to find Porthos standing on the other side, Marie still held firmly but carefully in his arms

"Oh my god, what happened to her? Quick, D'Artagnan's old room!" Constance told him as Aramis appeared in the hallway behind her.

"Porthos what is...?" His words caught in his throat as he saw who his friend had placed carefully on the bed, the girl curling up tightly almost straight away, still shaking from her attack.

"Marie," he breathed, pushing past the two and dropping to his knees. He reached out his hand to her and gently moved her hair from her face, revealing a bruise forming above her right eye where a deep gash had been placed. She flinched away from his touch, causing anger to boil inside him.

"It's okay, my darling, it's me, Aramis. I promise you are safe now," he whispered. Upon hearing her love's voice Marie looked up, fear still held in her blue eyes, before she allowed herself to be wrapped protectively in his arms, where she finally cried.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay, no one is going to hurt you now," he murmured soothingly, tightening his grip carefully around her. He glanced up at Porthos, who just shrugged in sympathy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Has Athos been told?" Aramis inquired as he wiped gently around the stitches he had just completed on Marie's head before carefully checking her over for any other wounds. Apart from a few more bruises on her body she seemed okay, though the three friends knew emotionally it would take her a while to recover. Placing a soft kiss on the sleeping girl's head, he nodded to Constance and Porthos to leave her to rest and return to the kitchen.

"D'Artagnan went to find him," Porthos replied. Just then there was a loud knock at the door, Aramis flinched slightly at the noise, hoping it hadn't disturb Marie, before Athos's voice could be heard.

"Where is my sister!" he demanded, heading into the kitchen with Constance and D'Artagnan right behind him.

"She is sleeping, Athos, so will you kindly keep your voice down?" Aramis said firmly. Athos flashed him a hostile look.

"Is she hurt?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his younger friend.

"A few bruises on the body, and a cut above her right eye which I have treated. Apart from that, physically she is fine. It's the emotional effect of the attack I worry about," Aramis explained.

"Who did this to her?" Athos demanded, looking at Porthos and D'Artagnan.

"Men I didn't recognize, but she kept muttering about how it was meant as warning. She wasn't making much sense. It was planned, though, that I don't doubt," Porthos told him. Athos hissed, anger flooding through him.

"May I make a suggestion?" Constance piped up, causing the four men to look at her. "There is not anything that can be done tonight. Marie is now safe and resting. She can stay here for as long as she needs to. Porthos, D'Artagnan, and Athos, you go back to the garrison and get some rest-"

"What about Aramis?" Athos interrupted again, glaring at his friend who held his gaze steadily.

"Aramis will stay here with Marie for tonight. I have a feeling she will need the comfort," Constance finished, aware of the outburst her suggestion was going to cause.

"You are not staying here with my sister! I have told you to keep away from her!" Athos snapped, turning on Aramis.

"Athos, for once let it go! She needs looking after and Aramis is the only one she will willingly let near!" Porthos warned, grabbing the older man's shoulder just as a cry could be heard. Aramis ran to the room Marie was in and found her sitting up, shaking and sobbing. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he walked up to the bed.

"Marie. My love," he called to her.

"I didn't do anything wrong. It was a warning to my brother, and to you. I didn't know them. I am sorry. I didn't know them," she cried, falling into his arms again.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight, Aramis, please, I don't want to be alone. I don't want them to come back," she cried, the hysterical sobs wracking her body causing Aramis to pull her as close to him as he could, feeling the need to protect her.

"Hush, my darling. I am not going anywhere. That I promise you. Not tonight. Not ever" he assured her, planting a kiss on her head and feeling her relax into him.

He heard footsteps and looked up, feeling someone's gaze upon him. He found himself meeting the eyes of Athos. The man didn't say anything. Instead he cast his gaze upon his younger sibling cradled in the Musketeer's arms, her cries subsiding as she responded to the tenderness of Aramis's touch and his quiet soothing words in her ear, which he continued to repeat while never taking his eyes of Athos. Athos resumed eye contact with Aramis again before breaking it and turning on his heel to storm out of the room.

A second later Aramis heard the front door slam shut, causing him to sigh deeply. He knew that Athos was angry about the attack on his sister and because he hadn't been there to protect her. He was also angry that it was Aramis's protection she wanted now and not her brother's. He hoped the other two would go and stop Athos from looking for trouble tonight, or worse, drinking himself into deeper despair than usual. He sighed deeply again before carefully moving himself and Marie into a position where he could sleep with her still cradled protectively in his arms. With another tender kiss planted on her head he closed his eyes as exhaustion and emotion from the last day drew him into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Huge thank you to SirLancelotTheBrave for help editing this story! And thanks to everyone reading! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

It wasn't that Athos disliked Aramis. Far from it: he loved Aramis as a brother, and if he were not a Musketeer Athos would have happily given him his blessing to marry his sister. It was the unfortunate path he had chosen that prevented this. Athos couldn't bear the thought of the pain and distress Marie would suffer if, God forbid, Aramis were to die.

Athos was all too aware of the destruction and despair losing your love could cause. He couldn't allow Marie to go through that pain. This sort of thinking was what had caused Athos to forbid the relationship, and it was this combined with the image of his sister cradled in his friend's arms, protected from harm, that had brought him angrily to the tavern he was now slumped in.

Athos growled, taking another swig of wine. It should be him protecting her, not Aramis! It was what he had done all his life, and even more so in the last five years since that tragic day. He was damned if that was going to stop now. Downing the rest of the bottle, he went to get up, but a hand stopped him and pushed him back down. Expecting it to be Porthos, he was surprised to see the youngest of the four taking a seat opposite to him. D'Artagnan didn't say anything. Instead he cast a trained eye over his friend, taking his appearance and trying to work out how much he had had to drink.

"How is my sister?" Athos finally asked when D'Artagnan continued to sit and watch him without saying a word.

"When I left to come and find you, both Marie and Aramis were sound asleep," D'Artagnan replied carefully, watching Athos's reaction to the fact that Aramis has chosen to ignore his warnings and stay with his love. When Athos didn't respond, D'Artagnan spoke again.

"She is frightened, Athos. She needs comfort and protection from Aramis. It's a different need to that her brother can offer," D'Artagnan told him gently, not realizing what he had said had tipped the anger of the day events over the edge.

"I should be the one protecting her! We have been okay all this time! I do not need him, you, or Porthos telling me how it should be! I have forbidden their love and Aramis would do well to remember that!" he spat, pushing himself up. Before D'Artagnan could register what had just happened he was gone.

"Porthos is going to kill me," he muttered to himself, sprinting after the older man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Athos what are...' But Constance was silenced as he barged through her no sooner had she opened the door.

'Aramis' Athos shouted heading to the room he knew the pair were in. Aramis stirred from his sleep on hearing his name, but he had no time to register what was happening before he was hauled out of bed on to the floor.

'Get up!' Athos demanded forgetting where he was and who else was in the room. He was going to make Aramis listen.

'Athos what is this about...you're drunk' Aramis noted as he pulled himself up to full height warily eying up Athos's unsheathed sword.

'You are to leave now!' Athos said steadily moving closer to him.

'I can't Athos. I can't do that, and if you were in a sober state you would accept that too.' Aramis replied calmly his eyes not leaving the silver point that was now pressed against his side.

'Athos please.' A voice broke him from his thoughts he turned to look at it's owner seeing Marie cradled in Constance's arms.

'We don't need them. Marie don't you see I am doing this to stop you getting hurt. To protect you. I can't put you in any more danger and you always will be if I allow this.' Athos told her ignoring the pain in her eyes. Maybe if had been in a more sober state compassion would have taken over, but anger was the lead emotion at that moment, anger and betrayal not to her but to his brother.

'Athos put your sword down!' Ordered Porthos as he appeared in the door way D'Artagnon stood behind. Athos held the bigger man's glare for a second before taking a shaky breath and removing the the blade from Aramis side.

'Leave' he whispered looking straight into the musketeers brown eyes. Aramis held his stare steadily.

'I have told you Athos I can not do that.' Aramis replied breaking eye contact and glancing at the girl on the bed. Seeing the look they shared made something snap inside Athos and before anyone had the chance to stop him, he had spun back round his blade slicing Aramis through his left side. It seemed like everything stood still for a second and realisation hit Athos he hadnt meant his sword to cause the injury, he had forgotten he still had it unsheathed. It was meant to be his fist Aramis met not the blade. He dropped the piece of metal in time to catch his friend in his arms.

'Aramis I am sorry.' He told him holding his hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding not aware of anything else going around them.

'I won't leave her Athos.' Aramis gasped before losing consciousness


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thank you to everyone reading/following and reviewing! I am enjoying writing this fic, it's going to be a long one so bare with me. Please don't be a silent reader, let me know what you think good or bad.**

* * *

Chapter 7

For the second time that night Athos found himself in a tavern drinking. The last few hours had been hell, and he couldn't shake the image of his friend's body bleeding in his arms, his hands red with blood he had drawn himself due to bitterness and resentment.

Before he had left in disgrace, Aramis had been taken from his arms and placed on the bed by Porthos. Athos couldn't remember much about the scenes that followed. All he could recall was his sister's cries as she begged for Aramis to live, Constance instructing D'Artagnan to fetch the physician, and Porthos cursing Athos. When he had managed to pull himself up from the floor they had all but forgotten him, their attention on the injured Musketeer. He had left and ended up where he was now and had been for the last two hours.

He dropped his head onto his arms, willing the image of his friend's lifeless body to leave his head.

"He is going to live." A voice made him look up into eyes that were so similar to his own. He lifted his head up completely, watching his only living family sit down opposite him.

"You are the last person I expected to come and find me. I thought you would be tending to Aramis," Athos finally said bitterly. Marie's eyes darkened and Athos had to look away.

"I had to find you! Does your bitterness and hate run so deep that you were willing to risk killing your best friend?" She asked him, her tone causing him to flinch.

"I never meant for my sword to cause the injury. I forgot I still had it unsheathed..."

"Your sword should not have been unsheathed in the first place Athos!" she interrupted him harshly, causing him to sigh deeply. He ran his hand through his hair and reached for his drink but it was snatched away quickly.

"Tell me why, Athos!" Marie demanded, holding her brother's gaze.

"You know why, Marie. It's bad enough that I am a Musketeer, that my path puts you in danger constantly. I can't put you in any more danger by letting you get close to Aramis," Athos replied. Marie drew in a deep breath, looking away from him.

"You are lying. You haven't been my brother since we came to Paris! I haven't known you for the last five years, Athos. You resent this relationship because you can't live with what you did to your wife! What is it, if you can't have happiness or love then neither can anyone else? Or is it just me that must suffer?" she fired at him, watching the hurt and pain fill his eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him, but at this point in time she was so angry and upset that she didn't think about what she was saying, or what the bitterness of her tone would do to her brother.

"Everything I have done since we have come to Paris, I have done to protect you. You are my sister. I love you and I want nothing more than for you to be happy," Athos said quietly. Marie stood up.

"I don't want your protection anymore, Athos. The person I am looking at, the person I watched draw a sword and seriously injure his best friend, that person is not my brother," she told him before turning quickly and leaving. Athos watched her leave, feeling his heart break. He was losing the only family he had and yet he could do nothing to stop it. He didn't know how.


	8. Chapter 8

Porthos stood quietly, not wanting to disturb the scene in front of him just yet. It had been a week since Athos had decided to slice one of his best friends open, and where Aramis should have been at least back at the garrison, he was instead still out cold in Constance's house.

Where all care had been taken to keep the wound clean, the depth of it had easily attracted infection, and two days into his recovery Aramis had broken out in a fever. Four days later he was still fighting it, and although he hadn't gotten any worse, he hadn't got any better either.

Porthos watched Marie gently press a cold cloth on Aramis's forehead and down his neck and chest, trying to cool him down. Aramis didn't react to the touch. He lay apparently lifeless, the only proof that he still lived was the occasional shudder that rippled through his body and the slow rise and fall of his chest. When she had finished tending to him, Porthos watched as she grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it tenderly. He heard her whisper something and he took a guess at it being a prayer. He sighed deeply, deciding now was the right time to go in.

Marie looked up on hearing footsteps and smiled at the Musketeer that stood behind her.

"May I join you?" Porthos asked. When Marie nodded he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, his eyes falling on his best friend, taking in his pale appearance. This was something he couldn't get used to. Aramis was always so full of life and it made him angry that this was done not by an enemy but their brother. Sensing her companion's pain Marie placed a gentle hand on his arm, squeezing it slightly and causing Porthos to remove his gaze from Aramis and lock his brown eyes with sad blue ones.

"He's a stubborn son of a b***. He'll come through. He just wants an excuse to have a few weeks off," Porthos assured her, managing to smile slightly. Marie returned the smile before looking away.

"How is my brother?" she inquired, absently moving her thumb in circles on Aramis's hand. Porthos sighed, noting the resentment in her voice. He was angry at Athos for what he had done, but at the same time the despair and depression the older Musketeer had sunk into over the last week was scaring him.

"He isn't in a good way at all, Marie. Yes, he turns up every morning and does his duty to the king in the same disciplined way he always has. When he finishes we don't see him till the following morning. But there is no fire, nothing in his eyes, in him. I don't think he is ever completely with us," Porthos answered her honestly.

"Does he ever ask after Aramis?" she asked.

"The only time he speaks is to ask after the both of you," Porthos replied.

"And yet he hasn't once come to see us. Probably too ashamed of what he has done," Marie muttered, placing a soothing hand on her love's head, feeling the heat radiating of him. She took the cloth from the water again and repeated her actions from before.

"Marie, I am angry at him for what he did. Believe me, it's take every ounce of will power not to punch him every time I see him. But what stops me is seeing how broken he is. I don't think he meant things to get out of hand. And I get the feeling he isn't being honest with all of us. I think there is bigger danger out there. For who, I don't know, but something is very wrong..." He trailed off, not sure how to how to phrase what came next.

"I think you should try talking to him again," he said simply after a few moments. Marie sighed deeply.

"Maybe I will. But I can't just yet. It's his fault that Aramis is as sick as he is right now and until he wakes and I know he will be okay I don't want to see Athos. My place is here." Porthos nodded. He was happy she had pretty much agreed to speak with her brother again, but he understood her reason for why it wouldn't be immediately.

"Why don't you get some rest? I can stay for a bit. You need to sleep. You will only be next door. I can wake you if there is any change," Porthos suggested gently, but with a slight firmness in his voice which told the girl no was not an option. Marie nodded, standing up. She bent down and planted a tender loving kiss on Aramis's forehead.

"I love you my darling. I will be back soon," she whispered before pulling away and placing a kiss on Porthos's check. She again sent him a smile as she turned to go.

'Thank you," she said simply, glancing back. He just nodded, watching her leave, knowing that the thank you wasn't just for taking a watch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Got to admit, I'm a little disappointed that I'm not waking up to a prettier face." The voice woke Porthos from a sleep he hadn't realized he had fallen into. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings before he looked over in the direction the voice had come from. To his relief he saw Aramis's brown eyes looking right back at him.

"Well that's charming, that! I'm hurt!" Porthos retorted, feigning a hurt look. Aramis chuckled, stopping quickly when the action caused pain to shot through his side. Porthos watched as he friend looked down to his left side, seeing a bandage covering it. Aramis carefully pulled it back, revealing a deep slash. He frowned and Porthos knew his mind was trying to piece together what had happened.

"I don't remember getting in a fight. What happened?" Aramis finally asked, looking up at his friend, not recognizing the expression on his face. Porthos shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, causing Aramis's frown to deepen.

"Porthos, what happened?" he repeated. Porthos looked up, meeting his gaze.

"I don't think he meant for the injury to be this serious..." the bigger man trailed off helplessly. Aramis looked away, nodding slightly.

"Athos did this?" he concluded.

"I am sure he had his reasons," he added, causing Porthos to look disbelievingly at him.

"He had no reason to pull a sword on you, Aramis, no matter what!" he exclaimed. Aramis didn't say anything as he placed the bandage back over the cut before resting his head against the pillows and shut his eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

"You could have died, Aramis! You were close to it. If it hadn't been from the wound itself, it could have been from the fever you've been plagued with for the last four days," Porthos told him gently. Aramis opened one eye and looked at his best friend. He could see the pain written on his face and he knew he really had been near to death. He also knew what that thought alone would be doing to Athos.

"But I did not," he replied simply, telling Porthos the conversation was over. He shut his eye again falling back to sleep straight away.

Porthos sighed. Love and forgiveness would one day be Aramis's downfall: that he was sure of.

* * *

"How is the patient?" D'Artagnan's voice caused Athos to look up from where he was polishing his sword in time to see Porthos wander into the courtyard. Porthos sighed, sitting down next to the youngster. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink, taking a swig before answering.

"He's awake. Obviously still very weak, but he's awake," he said, looking at his two friends and seeing the same expression of relief on their faces.

"Thank God he's going to be ok," D'Artagnan smiled, letting out a deep breath. Porthos didn't say anything; his eyes were fixed firmly on Athos, who had replaced the look of relief with an expression he didn't know. After a few seconds Athos stood and went to walk off but Porthos was quick to block his path.

"Don't go to him. Not now. He is too weak to deal with a confrontation. He needs to rest," Porthos warned him. Athos shot him a threatening look but Porthos refused to move.

"Not that I think there will be much of one," he added as an afterthought. Athos frowned in confusion but it was D'Artagnan who asked the question.

"What do you mean there won't be much of one?" he asked.

"He doesn't hold anything against you, Athos. He believes you had your reasons for doing what you did..." Porthos trailed off, trying to read his friend's eyes, but as usual the walls were up.

"Aramis is to forgiving," D'Artagnan stated.

"Always has been. It's his nature. Easily taken advantage of though," Porthos said, still watching the older man in front of him. Finally Athos backed away and slumped down on the bench. Porthos squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Go and see him in a few days when he is stronger," Porthos said gently, knowing Athos had to see his friend and talk to him before he could ever start to forgive himself for what he had done.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Marie sat helplessly watching the man in front of her, whimpering feverishly in his sleep, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest.

It had been a good few hours since Porthos had woken her to say that Aramis had come round. She remembered feeling relief wash through her, knowing he was going to be okay. She hadn't wanted to contemplate the alternative.

That feeling had all but gone now, replaced by a feeling of helplessness that she couldn't protect him from whatever was plaguing his dreams. Aramis was no longer protected by the deep sleep he had been in the last four days. Now that his fever had at last broken he was forced to suffer his nightmares, the lingering sickness only making them worse.

Aramis's cry startled her from her thoughts and she looked over at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes. She picked up a wet cloth and gently patted it against his forehead and chest to remove the sweat from him and calm him.

"It's okay. You're okay, you're fine. It was just a nightmare," she murmured soothingly, watching as he finally seemed to get his bearings and relax. She poured a glass of water and handed it to him. Aramis took it gratefully, letting the cool water soothe him.

"Feel better?" Marie asked him after a while.

"Better than I did before. And so much happier that I am waking to a prettier face then last time," the Musketeer replied, flashing her a charming smile and winking. Marie laughed.

"I think I will take that as a complement," she said when she finished laughing, helping him sit up against the pillows.

"Just don't let Porthos hear you say that," she added mischievously. Aramis laughed, wincing slightly. Marie's humor evaporated as she looked down at his side, guilt flooding through her. She felt she was to blame for his injury. Perhaps she should have listened to her brother and kept her distance. She felt a hand move to her face and gentle fingers wipe the tears that had started falling away.

"It's not your fault," Aramis assured her in a gentle voice, reading her expression. She looked up into his brown eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered past the lump in her throat.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily," Aramis smirked. Marie didn't return his smile. He sighed deeply; he knew she was blaming herself for her brother's actions.

"Come here," he ordered, opening his arms and letting her curl up next to him, shutting his eyes in response to her touch.

"Athos has his reasons for what he did, and for why he doesn't want us to be together. We need to respect them. Therefore, I don't blame him for this," he told her, running his hand up and down her arm. "And I most certainly don't blame you."

He paused before continuing. "And you shouldn't blame him either. I think you need to go and talk to him," Aramis finished, looking down into her eyes. Marie sighed and nodded. She knew he was right.

"I will go in the morning and find him," she agreed.

"Good," Aramis said. She frowned slightly, watching a small smile creep across his face. She shook her head in disbelief as she noted the corresponding glint in his eye.

"Don't even think about it," she warned, fighting an answering smile. "You aren't well enough. And besides, what about respecting Athos's reasons?" Marie asked him. Aramis shrugged.

"I said we should respect them. Doesn't mean we have to obey them," he replied cheekily, leaning in and kissing her hard.

"And are you really going to deny a sick man's wishes?" he asked, injecting a piteous note into his voice.

"This sick man's? Yes! But I promise I will make it up to you when you are stronger," Marie assured him, seeing the disappointment on his face.

"I will hold you to that promise," Aramis chuckled, leaning to kiss her again, this time more tenderly. He pulled her closer against his chest, both just content being in each other's arms once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How's Aramis?" D'Artagnan asked as he followed Constance into the kitchen.

"His fever is breaking, as I am sure you know. It will still be a few days before he'll be well enough to come back to the garrison, but he's going to be fine," Constance replied. D'Artagnan smiled slightly and Constance caught him, gazing at him with affectionate suspicion.

"What?" she asked.

"You mean a few days until you feel he is well enough to come back to the garrison," he corrected. Constance gave him a sheepish look and was about to answer when they heard footsteps and Marie appeared in the doorway.

"You look awful," Constance exclaimed sympathetically as her friend sat down at the table.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Marie replied. The way D'Artagnan raised his eyebrows at her phrasing caused her to smile slightly.

"Aramis didn't settle well. His sleep isn't protecting him any more from the nightmares sickness brings," she explained, rubbing a hand across her face.

"I'm sorry," D'Artagnan muttered, feeling a little guilty for thinking something else. Marie looked at him.

"You weren't so wrong in your accusation, D'Artagnan. Aarmis did try that," Marie said with a fond smile. D'Artagnan and Constance laughed out loud.

"He is clearly on the mend," he chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's irrepressibility.

"What am I missing?" A voice caused them all to look towards the door in surprise. Aramis stood propping himself up against it, face pale and slick with sweat.

"Aramis, what are you doing out of bed?" Marie demanded, getting up to go to him, but D'Artagnan was already there, helping the older Musketeer to a chair. Marie crouched down next to him and placed a hand on his forehead, sighing deeply. He was burning up again. She looked over at Constance who nodded, grabbing a bowl of water and a cloth.

"I woke up and no one was there. I could hear you all in here laughing and I didn't want to miss out on all the fun. Besides, I'm getting a bit bored of lying in bed," he replied, shutting his eyes as the water being pressed against his head cooled him down.

"I just didn't realize walking a few steps would be this much effort," he muttered, suddenly feeling extremely light headed.

"Come on. Another day in bed will help. It's the best place for you right now," D'Artagnan told him firmly, helping him up.

"I don't want to go back to bed," Aramis protested as the youngster guided him back to his room.

"Tough. You don't have much say in the matter. If you're better tomorrow we can maybe see about taking you back to the garrison. Poor Constance is probably sick of you by now!" D'Artagnan said as he laid Aramis back down, moving away to let the two girls fuss over him, making him comfortable.

"That's a lie! Blatant slander! No one is ever sick of me," Aramis smirked, his eyes already shutting.

"Clearly they haven't spent as much time as I have with you then," D'Artagnan teased, but it fell on deaf ears. Aramis was already asleep.

"Will you keep an eye on him? Make sure he stays in bed?" Marie asked the two. They both nodded.

"Of course, but where are you going?" Constance asked.

"To see my brother," was all the girl said before she was gone.

* * *

Marie wandered through the streets, heading straight to the garrison. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as memories of the attack flooded her mind, but she pushed them away. She had to see Athos. She was so deep in thought she didn't see the lady until she walked straight in to her.

"I am sorry mademoiselle, I didn't see you there," she apologized quickly, looking up into a face she had been certain she would never see again.

"Marie. Haven't you grown into a pretty young lady? No wonder that Musketeer has taken a shine to you," the lady said, watching the colour drain from the girl's face.

"You're dead," Marie whispered fearfully, feeling herself start to shake.

"Obviously I am not," Milady said, smiling slightly she leaned towards her.

"And maybe you ought to let your brother know of this too," she whispered dangerously, and then she was gone, leaving Marie frozen to the spot, fear creeping through every inch of her body. Finally she broke into a run towards the garrison.

"Athos!" she screamed, running into the courtyard. A few Musketeers looked around, startled, but it was Porthos's strong arms that caught her.

"Marie? What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked urgently, seeing fear and hysteria in her eyes.

"Get off me! Where is Athos? Where is my brother?" she cried just as Athos appeared. Seeing his sister's crumpled form in his friend's arms, he rushed to her, taking her in his own.

"What's wrong? Is it Aramis? D'Artagnan?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"She isn't dead! I saw her Athos. She is alive!" Marie whispered. Comprehension flashed in his eyes as he realized who she meant. It couldn't be. He felt his sister crumble in his arms and they both collapsed to the floor.

"It's okay. I am not going to let her hurt us. I promise," he murmured soothingly, catching Porthos's eye. Porthos knelt down next to them, not asking any questions, just offering his silent comfort.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N Thank you all so much for following, reading and reviewing it's what making this story all the more fun to write, so please keep them coming. _**

* * *

Chapter 12

After going to the Captain and explaining what he had just witnessed, Porthos was now sitting facing the older Musketeer, Marie asleep on Athos's bed between them. The fright from earlier, combined with lack of sleep due to tending to Aramis, had exhausted her and Athos had brought her to his rooms to rest.

Porthos studied his friend's face with growing concern. Athos had gone deathly white and worry was etched on every part of his face. Porthos hadn't asked any questions; he had just comforted the siblings in the only way he knew how. Now, in the privacy of the room, he decided it was time Athos told him what was going on. It was clear he was going to need help.

"Just so you are aware, I don't plan on leaving until you tell me what's going on," Porthos said firmly, breaking the silence. At first Athos acted as if he hadn't heard him, simply continued to watch his sister sleep.

"I mean it, Athos. I have nowhere else to be," Porthos told him, pleased when he heard a sigh escape his friend as Athos finally looked up at him.

"I was married once. I loved her but she wasn't who I thought she was..." he trailed off. Porthos got up wordlessly and went over to where Athos kept his wine. Pouring some for them both, he headed back over, handing Athos his glass. To his surprise, the Musketeer didn't drink. He just stared into the liquid. Porthos took his seat again and waited, not wanting to push his friend. Athos seemed to suddenly remember that Porthos was there, and he took a shaky breath before continuing.

"It was my younger brother that found out what she really was. He tried to warn me, but I chose to ignore him, as did Marie. Being the youngest child with two older brothers for company, she looked up to my wife. Wouldn't hear a word against her." He paused, still staring blankly at his drink. Porthos sensed he wasn't truly seeing it.

"My wife killed Thomas. She killed him in cold blood, all because he found her out! I sentenced her to be hung in our grounds. I had to obey the law. It was my duty. I left her to die."

"Or so I thought" he added bitterly. Porthos didn't say anything. Instead he watched Athos, for the first time seeing his friend vulnerable.

"We fled to Paris. Marie was distraught she couldn't stay in that house any more. I knew that my wife's death would put us in danger. People like her are never alone. The sole purpose of my existence is to protect my sister. But now she is back and she wants revenge, and I honestly don't know what to do or what to expect. For the first time I don't feel in control..." Athos trailed off as the words caught in his throat. Porthos got up and crouched down next to the older man. Never before had he seen Athos so lost and scared.

"You aren't on your own this time though, Athos. You have us beside you, all three of us. We are you brothers now and we carry your burden with you," Porthos assured him, voice gentle but determined. Athos's blue eyes locked onto Porthos's brown ones.

"She is a dangerous woman," Athos warned him. Porthos nodded.

"I know. Which is all the more reason you can't face this alone," he replied, sending his friend an reassuring smile, and Porthos was sure he saw a hint of an echoing smile on his friend's lips. Athos drained his glass of wine.

"Thank you," he whispered. Porthos nodded again, squeezing his shoulder before pouring him another drink.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Athos smiled at the young girl that sat on his bed as he walked back into his room that night. He had finally been released from his post at the palace and was pleased to see his sister awake when he returned. He hadn't wanted to leave her that morning. But after he had confided in Porthos he had felt a weight lift from him and had reluctantly left for his post, leaving Marie to rest. He knew at least at the garrison she would be safe from harm.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he started to remove his weapons.

"Better. It was sleep I needed," she replied, watching him closely. Athos walked over to a cabinet and took out two glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured one for himself and Marie, handing her a cup. She took a sip, not taking her eyes off her brother as he sat down next to her. The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Marie finally spoke.

"What does she want?" she asked quietly, her blue eyes searching her brother's for an answer. Athos sighed deeply, running a hand over his face.

"Revenge," he answered honestly, seeing fear fill his sister's eyes.

"Which is why I want you to stay with Constance. I don't want you on your own. D'Artagnan will stay with you both at night," he told her.

"Aramis could..."

"D'Artagnan will stay with you both," Athos repeated, cutting her off with a tone harsher then he meant. He chastised himself for it and wrapped his arms around Marie, hugging her close.

"I will not let any harm come to you. Not while there is still breath in my body," he swore, feeling her press closer to him.

"I want to stay with you tonight," Marie whispered, not wanting to leave her brother's protection. Athos nodded in agreement, pleased to have her close.

* * *

D'Artagnan stood watching the scene in front of him with an expression of amusement on his face. Aramis was once again sitting at the table in the kitchen, this time looking better than he had that morning. There was a plate of food in front of him and he was eying it warily.

"I am not hungry," he insisted, looking up at Constance who was watching him, hands on her hips.

"If you want to leave, you have to eat something! You need to get your strength back!" she told him firmly and D'Artagnan had to stifle a laugh at the look on his friend's face. Sighing in defeat, Aramis picked up the spoon and took a small mouthful of the soup that was in the bowl. He swallowed it before putting the spoon back down.

"There. I have eaten something," he stated.

"I want all of it gone!" Constance ordered. Aramis went to protest, but the look on her face made him think otherwise . He quietly finished the bowl.

"There! That wasn't so hard, was it?" she smiled, taking the empty bowl from him. Aramis looked up at D'Artagnan, who just grinned at him.

"So can I leave?" Aramis asked as Constance placed a hand to his head.

"Well your fever seems to have gone and you do look better," she concluded, studying the man in front of her. He flashed her one of his charming smiles.

"You will stay here for one more night. That way I can make sure you at least have one meal tomorrow," she told him. Again Aramis went to protest but Constance stopped him.

"Don't argue. It's late. You should go back to bed," she said firmly. Aramis glowered at her before getting up and stalking past D'Artagnan, giving the boy a harsh elbow in side that utterly failed to stop him from laughing.

"You Musketeers are a bloody nightmare! Go and make sure he actually goes to bed and doesn't decide to escape. I wouldn't put it past him," Constance order him. "Heaven knows what we'll do if he does. Tie him to the bed, I suppose." D'Artagnan nodded and followed his friend, chuckling to himself as he did.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Athos glanced over at the man standing next to him. He was almost certain that the Musketeer shouldn't be here. It was too soon.

Aramis had arrived back at the garrison that morning still looking distinctly pale and most certainly nowhere near fit for duty. He had insisted, though, that the captain give him something to do, and reluctantly Treville had agreed. So now the two were standing at attention near the king, keeping watch. Palace duty was the easiest job the Musketeers had and the captain had sent Athos along to keep an eye on him.

"Can you please stop looking at me like that! It's slightly unnerving," Aramis muttered under his breath, catching Athos's eye.

"You shouldn't be here, Aramis. You should be back at the garrison on light duties," Athos replied quietly. Aramis shot him another look.

"When you have been stuck in bed for nigh on two weeks, the need to get out and so something is rather great! I would go mad stuck doing 'light duties.' This is just fine for now," Aramis told him, shifting his weight slightly. Athos noticed him wince slightly as the movement pulled at his side and he felt guilt flood through him.

"Aramis," he murmured, causing the Musketeer to look up at the sound of his name.

"I am so sorry about what I did. I have no excuse for it..." He trailed off helplessly, not knowing what else to say. He would never forgive himself for what he had done; that he knew. He felt a hand on his arm and drew his eyes to the soft brown ones of his friend. Unsurprisingly, he saw forgiveness in them, and he cursed Aramis silently for being so goddamn forgiving.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, old friend. What happened, happened, and I'm fine now. It is forgotten," Aramis assured him gently. Athos just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Maybe when we get back you tell me the rest of what's on your mind," Aramis added, removing his hand from Athos's arm and flashing him a smile just as something caught his eye. Aramis's hand flew to his gun in a heartbeat and he shot straight at the bushes, the sound startling Athos slightly before duty kicked in.

"Get the king and Queen inside now!" he barked at the other Musketeers as he bolted after Aramis, who was already heading to where he had fired. It came as no surprise to Athos when they found a body on the other side of the bushes. Much to Athos's annoyance, the man was already dead. Damn Aramis and his perfect shot. He looked at his friend crouched next to the dead man and saw a look in his eyes he didn't recognize.

"Athos, that shot was never meant for the king. He was aiming directly at you," Aramis finally said. His words made Athos's blood run cold.

"Marie," he breathed. The other Musketeers could guard the kin. He was already turning on his heel and racing out of the grounds with Aramis close behind.

* * *

Constance sat down opposite Marie, handing her a drink.

"I am sorry that my brother has decided to burden you with me again. Seems you can't get rid of me," she apologized, taking a sip of the wine.

"Don't be stupid. You are never a burden; you are my friend. You are always welcome here," Constance assured her, Marie smiled her thanks.

"Did you see Aramis this morning?" Constance asked, filling up her cup.

"Briefly. He and Athos were being posted at the palace. He shouldn't be on duty; he still isn't strong enough," Marie replied, shaking her head slightly at the thought of the stubborn Musketeer.

"At least Athos is with him. It will give him a chance to apologize," Constance pointed out. Marie nodded in agreement.

"You really love him don't you?" Constance inquired with a small smile. Again Marie nodded in reply. She felt her friend take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"And I can see he feels the same about you," she added. Marie sighed deeply.

"I just hope one day Athos can get past his pain and see that for himself. And give us his blessing," Marie said. Constance went to reply, but a shout from the door stopped her and they both looked up to see Athos come charging in with Aramis not far behind.

"Athos? What's going on?" Constance demanded as Marie went over to where Aramis was steadying himself against the frame, the color very quickly leaving his face.

"I need to get you out of Paris!" Athos told his sister, ignoring Constance's question.

"I am not leaving! What is this about, Athos?" Marie asked urgently, not liking the look on her brother's face.

"It's too dangerous for you to stay here," Athos replied. Marie shook her head, going over to her brother. Something had spooked him.

"No one is going anywhere until you tell me what's going on! What's happened?!" she demanded. Athos avoided her eyes, not sure how he was going to tell her he had nearly been shot. Luckily he didn't need to as a loud thud from the doorway caused the three of them to look around, seeing Aramis in a heap on the floor.

"Aramis? Aramis, can hear me?" Constance called to him, dropping to her knees next to the fallen Musketeer. The two siblings also kneeled down next to him.

"I'm fine," he muttered faintly, coming around.

"Come on, let's get you to a bed," Athos said, pulling his friend up and slinging his arm around his shoulder.

"No, I don't want to stay here again," Aramis moaned as Athos laid him gently on the bed he had slept in only the night before.

"Tough, you don't have much choice. You shouldn't have been on duty today. You aren't strong enough," Athos told him firmly.

"Lucky I was. Otherwise you might not be here," Aramis murmured before fatigue took over and he feel silent. Athos sighed, knowing his friend was right. His perfect shot had saved his life.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" came his sister's voice, causing him to sigh deeply before nodding and following her out the room


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N I am just waiting on the amazing SirLancelotTheBrave to beta the next few chapters and more shall be up! Her stories must be read too so go and read she is an amazing writer! For now though enjoy this chapter, it's one of my favourites especially the end. Thank you for reading and reviewing it keeps me writing! _**

* * *

Chapter 15

"What did Aramis mean? When he said you wouldn't be here?" Marie demanded of her brother as he walked back into the kitchen. Constance had excused herself, leaving them to talk. Athos didn't answer at first. He didn't want to scare his sister any more than she already had been, but he knew that if he didn't tell her himself, Aramis would.

"Seemingly, for once the assassination attempt today was not intended for the king, but for one of his Musketeers," Athos finally said in answer to her question. Marie gasped in shock, collapsing onto a chair.

"Someone tried to shoot you?" she whispered shakily. Athos nodded, sitting down next to her.

"I'm lucky Aramis has sharp eyes and quick reflexes. Otherwise I would be dead," he added. Marie looked up at him.

"He saved your life," she stated simply. Athos nodded.

"This is why I need to get you out of Paris. It's not safe for you here," Athos told her. Marie shook her head.

"I am not leaving. My life is here, Athos. My friends, my brother, the man I love. Everybody I care about is here. Don't make me leave," Marie begged him. Athos sighed, looking away from her.

"You love him." It was more a statement then a question.

"Why can't you accept that?" Marie asked him, sounding genuinely bewildered. "He saved your life and yet you still won't give us your blessing?" she added, not giving him a chance to answer as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Athos demanded.

"To bed. And yes, I will share my bed with Aramis tonight!" she said, seeing the look on his face.

"Good night Athos," she added before leaving the room. Athos banged his fist on the table in frustration as he poured himself a drink. He downed it in one and poured himself another.

"You know she could do a lot worst. Aramis is a good man." Constance's voice brought Athos back to reality as she sat down opposite him.

"He is also a Musketeer," Athos replied.

"So are you. And two of her friends. I think Marie is used to the Musketeer world now. She understands, and accepts, the uncertainty it brings," Constance pointed out. Athos didn't say anything, just poured himself another drink. Constance reached over and removed the cup from him, taking his hands in hers.

"We have both been unfortunate in love, Athos. I see your pain, I feel it. I look at her and how happy Aramis makes her, and feel envy. I am married to a man I don't love, and I love a man I can't have. You have been betrayed by love to the point that you now resent it. But Marie and Aramis, they don't have any of that. They have the chance to be happy," Constance told him gently, seeing the pain in the Musketeer's eyes. Her heart went out to him. She squeezed his hands.

"Aramis will look after her, and he will love her faithfully. That I am sure of," she assured him, getting up.

"Just think about it Athos," she added before she left him. A few minutes later she heard the front door close and she sighed deeply as she checked in on her two friends, sleeping soundly in each other's arms. She just wish Athos would see what everyone else did.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Leaving your sister alone while you drown your sorrows? Careless, Athos." A voice broke him from his thoughts. His blood ran cold at the sound of it. He looked up. His wife stood in front of him.

"She isn't alone," he said. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"A draper's wife and an injured Musketeer hardly count as protection," she smirked.

"You underestimate Musketeers," Athos snarled, glaring at her. She cast a disgusted eye over him.

"Seeing the excuse of a Musketeer in front of me, I seriously doubt it," she replied cuttingly.

"What do you want, Anne?" he fired at her. She recoiled slightly at the name she hadn't used for five years.

"To see what had become of you. If you felt any remorse for what you did to me, when you left me to hang!" she spat. Athos snorted into his drink, but said nothing back.

"Marie has grown into a fine young woman. Not sure how, considering..." But she was stopped as Athos rose to his feet, leaning in close to her.

"You leave my sister alone," he hissed, anger pulsing through him.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Please, you can't even do that right," Anne sneered, stepping away from him.

"You're pathetic," she spat before turning and leaving the tavern. Athos watched her go, sinking back into his chair and trying in vain to calm his breathing before shakily pouring himself another drink.

* * *

Aramis stirred from his sleep at the sound of voices from the room next door. He frowned, opening his eyes and taking a few moments to get his bearings. He sighed deeply as he remembered the events that had taken place the day before, namely saving his friend's life. He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled fondly at her, placing a gentle kiss on her head. He carefully moved her off him so as not to wake her and pulled himself out of bed, heading into the kitchen to find Porthos, D'Artagnan, and Constance sitting around the table. They stopped talking and looked up at him as he walked in.

"Don't stop on my account," Aramis said, taking a seat next to Porthos.

"How are you feeling?" Constance asked, a look of worry on her face.

"I am fine, thank you. The run just took it out of me. Feeling much better now," he assured her, flashing her one of his famous smiles. She returned it.

"So what have I interrupted?" he asked them, pouring himself a drink of water. He wasn't in the mood for the wine.

"We were just talking about what happened today. We got worried when you didn't return from the palace. You were easy to find. Athos, well, I plan on hunting him down when I've finished here," Porthos replied.

"Aramis, what happened at the palace?" D'Artagnan asked. Aramis looked at them all, not quite sure how he was going to answer.

"Aramis," Porthos prompted.

"Someone tried to kill Athos. I have no idea who, or why. But the person I killed was not aiming for the king. He was aiming straight at Athos," he finally replied. Silence feel between the four friends for a few moments. No one was sure what to say.

"I think I know who is behind that," Porthos broke the silence at last, feeling eyes on him. "Yesterday Marie came flying into the garrison in a complete state looking for Athos. Took me a while but finally he opened up to me." He paused briefly, taking a sip of his drink before he continued.

"His wife, she killed his younger brother because he found out the truth about her. Athos ordered her to be hung on their grounds for the murder. He and Marie fled to Paris to get away from the danger he knew would follow her death," he explained.

"What has this got to do with an attempt on Athos's life now? Five years later?" D'Artagnan asked, confused.

"She isn't dead. Marie ran into her in the square yesterday. That was why she was so hysterical when she got to me," Porthos replied, watching Aramis's reaction to his reply closely. He had paled slightly at the revelation, and Porthos saw a look of panic cross his face.

"They are in danger," Aramis finally said, fixing his eyes on Porthos. The bigger man nodded slowly.

"That's why he wants her here, and you, D'Artagnan, to stay at night with them..."

"I will be staying with her," Aramis interrupted, causing Porthos to sigh deeply. He had expected this reaction from his friend.

"You know that is not going to happen, Aramis. Athos won't allow it and right now we need to do what he says. Too much is at stake here. We can't afford to ignore his wishes," Porthos told him gently.

"I don't care what he wishes!" Aramis said firmly, pushing himself up from the table.

"He can't stop me from keeping Marie safe! Right now that is all that matters to me. I do not care what Athos thinks about it," he snapped, shocking his three friends with his unexpectedly angry tone.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am going back to bed. Good night," he said quietly before leaving the room.

"Athos isn't going to like this," D'Artagnan stated, cutting through the silence.

"I'm not sure he is going to have much choice in the matter. Aramis feels he needs to protect her. No one is going to change his mind, not even Athos. Love does strange things to people," Constance concluded, rolling her eyes at the look the two Musketeers were giving her.

"Oh come on. It's not hard to see Aramis is finally in love. Really in love, I mean. He would die for that girl. That I don't doubt," she explained. The two men shared a worried look.

"I'm going to go and find Athos. Make sure he hasn't got himself into any trouble. D'Artagnan, stay here tonight. We can try and knock some sense into Aramis tomorrow," Porthos ordered the younger man. D'Artagnan just nodded as Porthos bid farewell to Constance before leaving in search of his friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Athos sat on a bench in the yard of the garrison, vaguely aware of Aramis and Porthos sparring playfully with each other.

It had been well over a month since he had come face to face with his so-called dead wife and since then he neither seen or heard anything of her. If Marie hadn't also seen her he would have been convinced that he had been so drunk it hadn't been real. He sighed deeply. His sister was still staying with Constance, D'Artagnan still keeping watch at night, though Athos knew he didn't have to, knowing full well that Aramis spent most his nights there. Athos was slowly accepting the fact the neither he or Marie were planning on keeping away from each other so he had no choice but to reluctantly accept their love.

"A penny for them," D'Artagnan's voice broke him from his thoughts. Athos sent him a small smile as he sat down next to him.

"How were Marie and Constance when you left this morning?" Athos inquired as the other two joined them. He could have sworn Aramis had given the boy a pleading look but it had passed so quickly he wasn't sure.

"They were fine. Nothing to report," D'Artagnan replied. Athos frowned slightly but nodded.

"Come on, young Gascon, you need a bit more target practice. And it's your lucky day; I am just in the mood to fire some pistols," Aramis said, pulling the young Musketeer to his feet and dragging him away from their friends.

"You haven't told Athos?" D'Artagnan guessed. Aramis shot him a look and sighed.

"Need to pick the right time. Do I have your word you won't say anything?" Aramis made him promise. D'Artagnan just nodded, placing a hand over his heart in a gesture of sworn secrecy.

"Good. Now, come on then, let's see what you've got!" Aramis said, watching D'Artagnan fire at the target. His shot hit well to the left of the center.

"Or haven't got," Aramis sighed dramatically before moving in to instruct his pupil.

"I never would peg Aramis as a drill sergeant!" D'Artagnan moaned a good few hours later, dropping down on the bench.

"Once he starts tutoring with a pistol you are doomed for the day," Porthos chuckled.

"It wasn't just the pistol," D'Artagnan said wearily.

"Oh, you got the full tutorial. It was your lucky day then," Porthos told him, laughing at the distressed looked on his young friend's face.

"That he did, Porthos my dear friend! And may I say he was a brilliant pupil. Much better than either of you two," Aramis stated, uncorking the bottle of wine he had suddenly appeared with and pouring four cups, smirking at the look on Porthos's face. Athos just smiled, shaking his head at his three friends.

"Athos! Aramis!" A panicked voice caused the four to lose their good humor as Constance appeared in view. It took seconds for D'Artagnan to realize she was hurt and he rushed to her, supporting her in his arms.

"Constance, what's wrong. What's happened? Where is Marie?" D'Artagnan asked, helping her to the bench, keeping his arms protectively round her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them...I am so sorry," she sobbed. Before D'Artagnan could say anything Aramis had pulled her away from him, making Constance look at him as he held her shoulders tightly.

"What happened! Where is Marie! Tell me, Constance, where is she?" Aramis demanded desperately, shocking the others with his outburst. Strong arms grabbed him and pulled him off Constance, who fell back against D'Artagnan.

"They took her. I just couldn't do anything..." she trailed off as she broke down completely.

"Who took her? For heaven's sake, Constance, tell me what the hell happened," Aramis shouted angrily, causing the girl to flinch.

"Aramis, that is enough!" Athos ordered, not knowing what had come over the Musketeer. He had never known Aramis to react like this and he didn't like it.

"Porthos, take him to his room. I don't want him around like this. He isn't helping anyone in this state," Athos instructed. Porthos nodded, easily dragging Aramis away despite his fighting against him. Athos watched him; he was panicking about what had happened to his sister, but Aramis had suddenly turned into a madman. The look on D'Artagnan's face told him the boy knew why and he would be questioning him later. For now, though, he needed to find out what had happened. He knelt down in front of Constance, placing a soothing hand on her arm. She looked down at him and Athos saw the fear in her eyes and the bruise that was now forming on her left cheek.

"Constance, I need to know what happened. Who did this to you? Who's taken Marie?" Athos asked her gently.

"I don't know who they were, they just came barging in. I couldn't stop them. Two were holding me back while the others grabbed Marie and dragged her away. Then they hit me and I blacked out. She was gone when I came round," she explained.

"I am so sorry, Athos. I couldn't do anything," she whispered. Athos smiled sadly, squeezing her arm gently.

"It's not your fault," he assured her before he turned to D'Artagnan.

"Take her back home, stay with her and look after her. I will come and find you in the morning," Athos ordered. D'Artagnan nodded silently, helping Constance up and leading her out the garrison back entrance. Athos watched them, sighing deeply. He knew who had taken his sister and he also knew that she wouldn't hesitate to kill Marie.

Trying to ignore the feeling of dread he headed towards Aramis's room. He walked in to find Aramis standing against the wall, glaring fiercely at Porthos, who returned the look with a threatening stare.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was all about Aramis?! The poor girl was petrified. What right did you have to react like that?" Athos demanded harshly.

"I wanted to know what had happened! I am allowed to know that!" he replied, his glare now focused on Athos.

"So did I, Aramis! She is my sister! But I wasn't about to go losing my temper at Constance! What's gotten into you? What's going on?" Athos fired, knowing his friend was hiding something. He watched as Aramis's defenses dropped, and his eyes softened. Aramis moved to his bed, dropping down on it. The other two Musketeers shared worried looks.

"Aramis what's going on?" Porthos asked him gently, sitting next to him. Athos moved so he was standing in front of him before kneeling down so he could see his face better.

"Aramis?" Athos prompted. The man in front of him took a shaky breath before he answered, speaking so quietly that Athos almost missed it.

"Marie is with child"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N thank you all for your kind reviews. Over half way through this story now, not sure what I will do when it's finished it's filled a lot of boring evenings in writing this! Anyway a bit of a filler chapter so enjoy, promise after this things get exciting.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"He thinks you hate him," Porthos said as he walked out of Aramis's room to find Athos slumped against the wall. After Aramis's revelation, Athos had stepped outside, not knowing what to do or say. He had felt terribly, knowing it would have upset Aramis even more, but he needed space to wrap his head around everything.

"How is he?" Athos asked

"He's asleep. You walking out like that just pushed him over the edge." Porthos replied.

"I am sorry I left you to deal with him on your own," Athos said by way of apology, finally looking up at him. Porthos just shrugged in response.

"Do you hate him?" he asked Athos bluntly. The older Musketeer shook his head, sighing deeply.

"No, I don't. Far from it. Now I understand his reaction. I fear for him, and Marie even more. She will know. She will know that Marie is with child," Athos told him. Porthos frowned

"How the hell will she know? They only found out last night," he pointed out.

"She has been watching all that goes on. That's how she knew when Constance and Marie were alone. This news, it's bad. It's made things so much worse. I am almost certain she will kill Marie. She wants revenge yes, but death is too easy for me. She wants me to hurt, and she knows the only way she can destroy me is by taking away the most important person in my life," Athos explained. Porthos placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. Athos couldn't help be smile at his friend's use of 'we.' The support was invaluable to him.

"I don't know. I need to think," Athos replied, moving away from the wall and making as if to head off, but a hand on his arm made him stop.

"Don't go looking for her, Athos. Not on your own," Porthos warned him, concern in his voice. Athos shook his head and sent him a reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't know where to start looking. No, she will find me soon enough. Tell me what she wants. Until then, we have to wait and figure out how to get my sister back alive," Athos sighed, removing his friend's hand from his arm.

"Stay with Aramis tonight. I don't trust him to not try anything stupid. He is going to be the problem in this, he won't be thinking straight. It's going to take us all to keep him reeled in," Athos ordered. Porthos nodded, turning to head back in to his sleeping friend.

"Be careful Athos," he said as he left. Athos just nodded and left the garrison, heading Porthos knew not where.

* * *

"You are sure this girl is what will help us to finally silence the Musketeers?" Richelieu asked Anne skeptically. She nodded, turning to face him.

"She is Athos's world. He lives to protect her. She is close to D'Artagnan and Porthos, and Aramis loves her. We have even more leverage with the discovery she is carrying his child," she replied. The Cardinal just nodded, still not looking entirely convinced.

"It will be Aramis that will place them straight into our path. Athos, he will be worried about Marie yes, but he keeps control of his emotions. He can switch them off. I have watched Aramis. He cannot control his emotions that way. He will lose control first, and fast," Anne explained.

"And you are sure of this?" the Cardinal asked, a veiled threat in his voice.

"He loves her. He would die saving her, and the unbreakable bond the four of them have will mean Athos, D'Artagnan, and Porthos will be right by his side," she assured him. Richelieu smiled. She smiled back, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"You are fond of this girl," he pointed out.

"I am not going to deny that. She looked up to me when I was with Athos. She was like a sister to me." Anne paused briefly at the memory of a happier time. Seeing the look in the Cardinal's eye brought her quickly back to the present.

"But I can assure, I will kill her if I have to," she added quickly.

"Good. Now go and check on our little friend. See if she has woken up yet. And then you better get planning on how exactly you are going to kill the Musketeers when they come to find her. You'd best be quick if you what you say about Aramis is true," Richelieu ordered. Anne just smiled before turning on her heels and heading out, knowing deep down it wasn't going to be that easy to silence the four friends for good.

* * *

_**please keep the thoughts coming reviews make a weeks worth of busy teaching so much easier :) **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Marie opened her eyes and blinked a few times, the light hurting her head. She went to sit up but thought better of it when a sharp pain went shooting through her head and sent a wave of sickness washing over her. She groaned, laying back down and shutting her eyes again.

"Was wondering when you were going to wake up." A voice made her open them quickly, glancing across the room. She saw a woman sitting on a chair watching her. It took her just a few seconds to realize who she was.

"What are doing here? Where am I? Where is Athos?" Marie demanded, panicking slightly. She pulled herself up, this time ignoring the pounding in her head. Anne smiled at her attempts to get up and walked to the bed, sitting down next to the girl. Marie eyed her warily.

"Take a look around the room. I am surprised you don't recognize it," she told her. Marie frowned slightly before letting her eyes flick around the room she was in. She took in every part of it, and gasped as memories came flooding back.

"This...this is my room. Why am I here?" she whispered, turning her eyes back to the woman next to her. Anne got up and walked over to the window. Marie sat in silence, her eyes never leaving her.

"For bait. I am not the only one that ones to kill your brother. And his friends," Anne finally replied.

"They will come looking for you, and when they do...well let's just say it won't just be you waiting for them," she added

"You won't get away with this. Musketeers don't die easily," Marie warned her, smiling slightly as she watched Anne stiffen at her words. She knew Marie was right, and that itself angered her. She turned to face her, walking back to the girl and hitting her hard across the face.

"I suggest you be careful what you say," she spat. Marie glared up at her, holding her hand to her cheek.

"You don't scare me," she hissed. Anne stood up straight, looking down at the girl in front of her.

"You were always more like Athos. Not as bitter though. But then you have loved and been loved the last two years. You have no reason to be bitter. Least now that you are with child," Anne said. Marie froze at the last words, a chill running through her body.

"How..."

"I know everything," Anne stopped her.

"And it's this little piece of good news that is going to drive the Musketeers straight to me. Thanks to your beloved Aramis. I am just waiting for him to lose control I don't think it will be long," she mocked her.

"You are wrong. The others won't let him," Marie told her confidently.

"No I think it's you that is wrong. I saw his reaction when he found out you had be taken. He let his emotions take over. Give it a few more days and nothing will stop him from looking for you," Anne grinned cruelly as she turned to the door. She looked back with a satisfied smile as she saw Marie's face crumble at the reality of the situation.

"One more thing: I have guards everywhere. You try to escape this room and they will not hesitate to kill you!" Anne warned before leaving, closing the door behind her. Marie collapsed back down on the bed, tears falling thick and fast. Her brother, her love, and her friends were all in terrible danger and there was nothing she could do to help them.

* * *

Athos stood in the door way of his friend's room, watching him warily. Porthos had left early that morning for a simple assignment accompanied by D'Artagnan. Treville had given Athos and Aramis both leave in the light of events of the day before and he was grateful. Athos was going to need all his time to focus on saving his sister, and Aramis: well, he was in no fit state to be of use to anyone.

At that moment Aramis sat slumped on his bed, a vacant expression on his face. His eyes were red from tears of anger and guilt, and had dark shadows under them from lack of sleep the previous night. He looked awful. Athos wasn't sure if Aramis was aware he was even there. Sighing deeply, he walked in. The sound of his boots on the hard floor caused Aramis to snap out of his trance and train tired brown eyes on his friend. Athos took a seat next to him.

"Have you found her?" he asked quietly. Athos shook his head.

"I am sorry Aramis. I don't even know where to start looking," Athos told him truthfully, trying to ignore the panic that had filled Aramis's eyes.

"Well we need to start looking! Why are we just sitting here doing nothing?!" he demanded, getting up and heading to the door, but Athos was quicker than him and reached it before he could, blocking his path.

"Aramis listen to me. It's too dangerous..." Athos said, a pleading note in his voice as he tried to restrain his friend.

"Get out my way!" Aramis said trying to push past him, but Athos stood his ground.

"I can't let you do this!" Athos told him. Before he knew what had happened he found himself on the floor staring down the barrel of his friend's gun.

"I cannot allow you to stop me," Aramis warned, causing Athos to recoil slightly at the venom lacing his voice. In all the years he had fought by Aramis's side he had never seen the look his eyes now held. It was an irrational anger that Athos had never seen in his friend. It was anger driven by passion and love. Aramis would lay down his life for Marie, Athos realized, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way, his friends included.

"Aramis, please. This is not you, my friend. You are angry. I understand that. But I beg you, please do things my way, otherwise Marie will be killed," Athos begged him, not daring to move. To his relief it seemed Aramis suddenly realized what he was doing, and he dropped his gun, staggering back and collapsing in a heap on the floor, his body shaking as he broke down.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry," he gasped, tears beginning to make tracks down his cheeks. Athos moved to him, wrapping his arms around the younger Musketeer, fighting back his own tears.

"It's okay. We will find her. I promise," he murmured soothingly, hugging his friend tighter and offering what comfort he could until Aramis had finally exhausted himself. Athos helped him back onto his bed, where he was asleep in seconds. He settled himself in the chair near the bed, eyes fixed on Aramis, and prayed for a much needed miracle.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N so writing has got a little dark now, and just a heads up that in this chapter there is mis carriage and sexual assault implied! Let me know what you guys think. oh and I apologise now for sending poor Aramis off the rails.**_

* * *

Chapter 20

Marie lay curled up on the bed, silent tears falling from her eyes. She had known this was coming the second the guard had punched her stomach, all because she had refused to become victim once again to his pleasure. She had tried to defend herself, but the moment the blow fell she knew that her child would not survive. She had been proven right that night when she had woken in pain, her sheets covered in blood.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the joy that she and Aramis had felt when they had discovered she was with child and with that memory a fresh set of tears fell and she felt her body shake from her cries and exhaustion.

It had been a week since she had been taken and she was starting to lose hope. She was tired and weak, her body covered in bruises from the guards that had used her body in the night to fulfil their foul needs. She pulled her arms tighter around herself and drifted off into an unsettled sleep, hoping that she might never wake from it. She was too tired to be strong any more.

* * *

Athos sighed deeply, staring silently into the cup that he had in his hand. Wine filled it, but for once he wasn't in the mood to drink. A week had passed and still he had not been able to discover where they were keeping Marie. He had faith that his sister was still alive, she was too much like him, too stubborn to have given up, but he knew that she wouldn't last much longer and that time was against them. That, and the fact they were very quickly losing hold of Aramis.

The Musketeer had been through every emotion possible over the last week. The other three had fresh wounds to prove it, but the last few days had seen him completely close in on himself. Athos knew that Aramis had given up hope of ever seeing Marie alive again, and he had slipped into a deep depression, one D'Artagnan, Porthos, and himself were unable to pull him out of.

He sighed again, suddenly feeling very tired and emotionally looked up briefly when he heard the tavern door open, half hoping to see his wife walk in, but all that appeared were two travelers, Athos looked away and took a swig of wine, not paying much attention to what they bickering about.

"That house hasn't been in use for near on five years! Not since the Comte de la Fere left with his sister," one of the men said, causing Athos to freeze mid-sip and place his cup down, tuning into the conversation.

"There was definitely someone in there, and I don't think it was the master. Maybe his sister has returned. But I saw horses there, that I am certain," the other man argued, pouring his friend a drink. They continued discussing the matter further as they walked away from Athos. Athos swore silently, cursing himself for not thinking of their old home.

He got to his feet, pulling his hat further down over his face as he walked quickly past the two men and out of the tavern, heading straight back to garrison. His home was a good two day's ride: they needed to set out that night to cover the ground quickly enough. He paused in his planning when he took in the scene that greeted him at the courtyard.

Porthos and D'Artagnan were sitting on one side of the table in the middle of the courtyard. Opposite them was Aramis, nursing a bottle of wine. His fourth bottle Athos noted, judging by the three empty ones next to him. Athos closed his eyes briefly. He knew what his friend was doing, drinking himself into unconsciousness to kill the pain. It was a tactic Athos had used too many times to recall, but Aramis very rarely did. They really were losing him. He walked over to them, removing the bottle from Aramis's hand and glaring at the other two for not stopping him sooner.

"I haven't finished with that!" Aramis slurred, attempting to take the bottle back. "

Yes you have! Come on, you need to sleep this off," Athos told him firmly, pulling his friend to his feet and dragging him back to his room. The other two followed silently, knowing full well they were in for a dressing down.

Just as Athos had expected, Aramis passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He pulled the grieving Musketeer's boots off and laid a blanket over him before turning to the two men behind him and pushing them back out the door.

"Why did you not stop him? You think this is the best thing for him to be doing?" Athos hissed angrily. Neither said anything, looking guiltily at the floor. Athos sighed in despair.

"It doesn't matter. I know where Marie is! My plan was to set off tonight, but due to the fact Aramis is in no fit state to ride we will leave first thing in the morning," Athos told them.

"Where is she? Is she still alive?" D'Artagnan asked urgently. Athos looked up at the youngster, seeing the hope in his eyes.

"She is being held at our old house. It's a two day ride from here, and I believe she is still alive, but I am not sure for how long," Athos replied sadly. Porthos placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I will go to Treville and explain to him what we plan to do. You and D'Artagnan get everything we need together. We meet back here and stay with Aramis tonight. As soon as he is awake we go," Porthos ordered. The other two nodded in agreement before they went their separate ways.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marie was startled awake by rough hands pulling her up from the bed and dragging her harshly out of the room. She didn't bother fighting; she didn't have the strength, so instead she let the man drag her down some stairs and finally throw her roughly onto the floor in a small room she knew to be a servant's room. For good measure he kicked her hard in the side, causing her to cower against the wall.

"That's enough! Leave us," Anne's voice told the man from the corner of the room. The man just grunted before leaving them. Marie looked up as she stepped into the light.

"My brother has found me hasn't he? That's why I'm here," Marie guessed, smirking slightly at the look on Anne's face and knowing she was right.

"And has succeeded in completely ruining your plans? I told you that they would keep a hold on Aramis and not let him do anything stupid, and I also told you that you wouldn't get away with this!" she added, her confidence growing slightly at the thought of them coming to find her, even if they were walking into a trap.

"And I have told to watch what you say." Anne spat warningly as she knelt down in front of the girl. Marie held her stare easily.

"You don't scare me," she said bravely.

"I admire your spirit. But then I am hardly surprised, when you have spent so long in the company of Musketeers to the point where you have become just as careless as them," Anne told her, standing up. Marie gazed up at her, confusion clear on her face.

"It's a two day ride here from Paris, and that's without being held up on the way thanks to some bandits. If they survive that, they most certainly won't survive what they find here. Nor is there a certainty that they will find you alive." She smiled mockingly at her as she finished speaking. Marie didn't say anything. The hope had vanished, her confidence gone as she once again realized the seriousness of the situation. Anne laughed, heading to the door.

"She is all yours. Do what you want to her," she told the man that had brought Marie to the room then she was gone. Marie watched the man walk towards her, a twisted smile plastered on his ugly face. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was about to happen, the last bit of hope fading from her as she accepted her fate. She would never see her friends, her brother, or her love again.

* * *

Aramis sat sullenly with his back against a tree, slightly away from the other three Musketeers. He was angry with Athos. He had wanted to keep riding through the night, but Athos had quite reasonably insisted they make camp and rest the horses for a few hours before heading off again, completely ignoring Aramis's protests.

After being told that morning that Athos had discovered where Marie was being held, new hope and determination had filled Aramis. Now he just wanted to get to the mansion and get Marie home. The longer they took getting there, the greater the risk of finding her dead. Aramis shuddered at the thought and tried frantically to stop the images of her body flooding through his mind, panic rising up inside him.

"She's okay. She isn't dead. She's not dead," he muttered to himself, pulling his knees close to his chest as he tried in vain to steady his breathing.

The three Musketeers sat by the fire, watching their friend. D'Artagnan was sporting a fresh bruise on his jaw from where Aramis had flung his unwanted dinner back at him in a temper, but that didn't stop worry flooding the youngster as he watched Aramis work himself in a panic.

"Shouldn't one of us go and see if he's okay?" he asked the older two uncertainly.

"I saw what he did to you when you offered him food. I would quite like to avoid a new bruise, thanks," Porthos replied. "I don't think there's anything we can do, anyway."

Athos sighed, getting up and picking up his friend's cloak as he did.

"D'Artagnan is right. One of us should go over to him. Plus it's getting cold and he needs to put this back on. He never fully recovered, you know that. Go and see to the horses, see how much longer we need to stay," Athos ordered them as he headed towards Aramis.

He sat down next to him and gently laid the cloak over him before placing an arm across his shoulders. He could just make out his mutterings and Athos swallowed hard at the unfamiliar sound, not sure what to do. Maybe Treville had been right; maybe they shouldn't have brought Aramis with them. His head was not in a good place and Athos's concern for his friend's state of mind was getting greater by the day. He knew that the others felt the same.

"Aramis. Aramis look at me," Athos called to him gently. It took a few moments but finally he lifted his head, and Athos felt his heart fall at the look in his friend's eyes. They were filled with pain, fear, and exhaustion. Aramis was completely mentally and emotionally drained. It was clear he was at the end of his tether, and Athos worried he would become uncontrollable when they finally reached their destination.

"Marie is going to be okay. I promise." Athos pulled Aramis close to him, feeling his friend's body shake against him, crying without any tears left. Athos rubbed his hand up and down the younger man's arm in an attempt to calm him. He heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Porthos and D'Artagnan watching them. He gave them a sad look and shook his head, telling them they would not be traveling any further that night.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N again thank you for all the reviews. Got another two chapters after this finished then there maybe a little wait before the next one as it's proving a tough one to write! Anyway keep letting me know what you think. **_

* * *

Chapter 22

D'Artagnan shivered slightly, pulling his cloak tighter around himself as he threw some more logs on the fire. He had no idea of the time, but he knew his watch would be over soon, which he was grateful for. He was getting bored and tired. He looked over at where the other three were sleeping, his eyes stopping to gaze sadly at the man in the middle.

They had finally coaxed Aramis back to the fire and between the three of them had managed to get some food and water down him before settling him down to sleep. Though as D'Artagnan watched him now, he was sure his sleep was anything but peaceful.

His eyes then fell on Porthos, who had a hand laid protectively over Aramis's chest which, D'Artagnan was sure, was providing comfort to Aramis. Both D'Artagnan and Porthos were feeling the same worry for their two friends, and neither of them wanted to contemplate what would happen to Aramis and Athos should heaven forbid they find Marie anything other than alive and well.

Finally he rested his eyes on Athos. D'Artagnan sighed as he watched the oldest Musketeer sleep. He knew Athos was beyond himself with worry and guilt that he had let Marie down, and that the only reason he hadn't gone off the rails was because he felt it his duty to his sister to keep watch over Aramis. So instead Athos was throwing all his energy into stopping his friend from spiraling so far into depression that there was no hope for him to come back to them.

He went to put some more wood on the fire when a slight sound made him freeze. D'Artagnan held his breath, his senses suddenly alert. Something didn't feel right. He placed his hand over the hilt of his sword, his eyes scanning the undergrowth as he slowly got to his feet. Before he even had a chance to draw his weapon, a gun shot was fired and a man fell from the bushes to land by his feet. D'Artagnan spun around to see Aramis on his feet. The other two were not far behind. The youngster didn't have time to offer his thanks as they were suddenly surrounded by men.

D'Artagnan swallowed hard as he flanked his three friends. He could feel the tension and adrenaline pulsing through each of them. They were outnumbered, and badly. But they were also trained fighters, and armed far better than their opponents.

"Well this is going to be interesting," Porthos muttered, eying up the men. "What do you reckon, six to one?"

"At the least," Athos replied, a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

"But we've got better weapons. Look at them. They don't have a clue what they've gotten themselves into," D'Artagnan pointed out confidently.

"Put down your weapons and leave. We promise we will spare you your lives if you do," Athos called loudly. D'Artagnan felt Aramis tense up like a coiled spring, he wasn't ready to let them just walk away.

"You think we are going to fall for that one, Musketeer? Let you go and find that pretty little thing?" One of the men, D'Artagnan guessed the leader, spoke up mockingly. He flinched as he felt Aramis flex his muscles, anger flowing through every part of him. He glanced at Porthos and noticed he, too, was feeling Aramis's anger.

Athos frowned, cursing himself for allowing them to be caught unawares. These men had been sent on purpose to slow them down. He glanced at Aramis, seeing the dangerous look in his eyes. He wasn't so sure he was going to be able to stop him from snapping should they mock them any further. He was about to say something else, but was stopped by the man speaking again. Athos shut his eyes briefly at the words, knowing there was not a chance they were going to be able to negotiate now, and within seconds he was proved right.

"No, we were promised her as a reward for killing her brother and his friends. I am not losing that..." But he never finished his sentence. Aramis flung himself at the man, sending his dagger straight through his chest.

"Aramis, no!" Athos shouted, but it was too late. The Musketeer, blinded by anger, was already attacking anyone that came at him. Porthos growled before moving to guard his friend's back, taking on some of the bandits that were now surrounding Aramis. With no other choice, Athos and D'Artagnan headed into the fight. D'Artagnan looked around helplessly. Porthos had been right; there was most certainly more than six enemies to each of them. He wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this one.

* * *

"I am fine!" Aramis snapped as Athos checked the deep wound on his shoulder. It was bleeding, but to his relief not too badly. Still, it would need stitches

"D'Artagnan! I need your needle skills for this one," Athos called over to the younger man, who had just finished stitching up a small cut on Porthos's side. D'Artagnan sighed, walking over. Porthos followed.

"It doesn't need stitches. I'm fine. So don't even think about to coming near me," Aramis warned.

"Why don't you shut up and let him do as he's told. If you hadn't decided to go and kill that man none of us would have been hurt," Porthos spat, worry over his friends making him irritable.

"If we hadn't stopped for the night, then we would have avoided an ambush!" Aramis snarled, cursing loudly as D'Artagnan threaded the needle through his skin and wriggling underneath him.

"I can't work like this," D'Artagnan sighed, stepping back from him. Athos walked up to them and glared down at the injured Musketeer.

"Aramis, that is enough! Shut up, sit still, and let D'Artagnan do his job!" Athos ordered.

"Or we will knock you out," he added as an afterthought.

"Can't we do that anyway? Give us all a bit of peace. I don't like him like this," Porthos complained.

"I would like to see you try," Aramis challenged, glaring dangerously at his friend.

"Enough, Aramis!" Athos fired, sending him a look that made him glance away and finally give in, allowing D'Artagnan to finish tending to his wound.

"And Porthos, don't goad him. His head is not in a good place at the moment. You know that. We need to keep him as calm and as under control as we can right now," Athos said quietly as he sat down beside the larger man.

"I know. I'm sorry," Porthos said heavily. "It's just...I just want him to snap out of it. I just want Aramis back. I don't like him like this. Having to tiptoe round him, not knowing what mood he's going to be in." He sighed, running a hand over his face. Athos squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I know what you mean. But until we find Marie, there is nothing we can do but keep a close eye on him," Athos replied sadly.

"Right, done! He can ride," D'Artagnan said, walking over to them. Athos glanced at their friend. His anger had vanished and was replaced by silence. He sighed. They needed to get back on the road. They had already lost almost a day. They would have to ride through the night to make it up.

"Come on, let's go. Sooner we get there and find my sister, the sooner Aramis comes back to us," Athos stated, getting up and heading to the horses. The others followed in suit, silently mounting and heading back off on their journey.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N one more completely chapter after this then there may be a wait as have hit writers block so it's a slow process for the next few chapters. But am off work the next few days so fingers crossed I crack it! Anyway sorry this chapter isn't amazing so thank you for sticking with it :) reviews always help!**_

* * *

Chapter 23

Athos sat astride his horse, looking down on his family home. He hadn't been back here for five years and yet the memories were still so fresh. He heard hooves and looked to his left, seeing Porthos rein his horse in next to him.

"You know Aramis is in no fit state to fight, physically or mentally," Porthos pointed out, breaking him from his thoughts. Athos sighed deeply, glancing back at the two men a little way behind them. Porthos was right; it seemed Aramis's shoulder wound was causing him more trouble than they'd first thought, and it had done nothing to improve his temper.

"Do you want to try and stop him?" Athos asked heavily. Porthos shook his head slowly.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"There will be ambush. I'm absolutely sure of it. I just don't know how many. Once we're in, I will send D'Artagnan in search of Marie," Athos replied. Porthos frowned slightly.

"You don't think Aramis..." he began, but a shake of Athos's head stopped him.

"I can't let Aramis find her," Athos said, watching the comprehension dawn on his friend's face.

"You think she's dead?" he asked quietly. Athos looked at his friend and Porthos saw the same sadness and vulnerability in his eyes as he had the night Athos had first told him about his past.

"What if she is?" he whispered, the simple statement filled with so much guilt.

"She won't be, Athos! Come on, she's your sister. She has your strength. D'Artagnan will find her alive," Porthos assured him just as the other two appeared. Athos sent him a look before his walls went back up and he resumed his natural commanding aura

"Why are we waiting up here? Why are we not down there doing something?" Aramis demanded, looking down at the building that held his love. The need to get to her, to feel her alive and in his arms was overpowering, and Aramis was not in the mood to be waiting any longer.

"What's the plan, Athos?" D'Artagnan asked their leader, ignoring Aramis.

"Aramis, I need your word you will do as I say! Otherwise what hope we have of finding Marie alive will be ruined," Athos told him firmly. Aramis looked him in the eye and the other two thought he was going to protest, but to their relief he dropped his gaze and nodded silently. Athos took a shaky breath before filling them in on his plan, praying they weren't already too late.

Marie lay curled in a ball close to the wall, shivering. Anne had been to see her, but she hadn't really registered what she had been telling her, and she didn't care. She knew the outcome was bleak for her.

Marie had given up. She couldn't fight anymore and she prayed that should they still be alive her brother, friends, and most of all Aramis would forgive her. His love for her would mean he would die for her, she knew, and with that thought she allowed what tears she had left to fall.

Her body was so battered she didn't dare move, she was weak from lack of food and blood loss, and now a fever was slowly making its way through her body. A part of her wished that someone would just kill her, but she knew why she was being kept alive.

If Athos knew the suffering she went through, the pain of her death, he would never forgive himself, and that was what Anne wanted: that was her revenge. He had ruined her life; now it was her turn to completely destroy his.

Marie took a shuddering breath. Each breath she took becoming harder. She shut her eyes, too tired to stay awake, and relaxed as she let the darkness wash over her.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N thanks to SirLancelotTheBrave my writing is back on track so hopefully the next chapter won't be to long a wait. Till now enjoy and I am sorry for the ending! I won't keep you waiting for to long :) _**

* * *

Chapter 24

"I don't like this," Porthos muttered as they moved through the halls of the mansion, Athos leading them straight to his sister's bedroom in a hope they might find her there. They had met only a handful of men upon their entrance and had easily gotten rid of them. Athos knew what his friend meant; this was too easy.

"How much further?" Aramis's voice broke through Athos's thought, desperation clear in it.

"This is her room," Athos replied, coming to a stop outside the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, gun in hand. They poured in, guns cocked with hands hovered over the hilts of their swords, but the room was empty. Athos dropped his gun, his heart sinking. Aramis pushed past him, his eyes scanning every part of the empty space.

"Where is she? You said she would be in here!" he demanded, turning on his friend. D'Artagnan stepped between them, placing a hand on Aramis's shoulder.

"He said he thought Marie would be in here. We will find her Aramis," he said gently. Aramis shrugged the youngster off, turning his back on his friends and running his hand through his hair. He couldn't take much more of this. Something to his left caught his eye. He frowned, walking over to it. His blood ran cold as his eyes fell up on heavily blood stained sheets.

"She's dead," he whispered. D'Artagnan frowned, glancing at the other two.

"Aramis what..." But he trailed off as the musketeer held up the sheets. Athos paled at the sight of them and it took every ounce of willpower to stay standing.

"She isn't dead, Musketeer." A mocking voice caused them to look at the door where a guard stood with a twisted grin on his face. He walked in an air of confidence about him.

"No, she isn't dead. But her child is," he told them, causing Aramis to drop the sheets, his face paling even further.

"All she had to do was what I asked. But she didn't want to obey, so she had to be taught a lesson..." He didn't have a chance to finish. Two loud shots rang out through the room. One, Athos noted through his shock, had come from the guard's gun as he had shot in attempt to defend himself from Aramis's shot. He had failed, of course, and he fell dead to the floor. Athos turned to his friend. Aramis was standing, gun held in his visibly shaking hand, his face white and grief-stricken. He dropped his gun as he felt his world come crashing down around him.

Porthos rushed to him, catching him in his arms before his body hit the floor. Porthos felt something wet on his hand and looked down to see blood coming from Aramis's side. The other two rushed to his side. Aramis had fainted, and Athos wasn't sure whether it was due to his injury or to the discovery of his loss.

"He's been shot," Porthos said worriedly as Athos lifted up his shirt.

"It's not bad. He'll be fine. Porthos, stay with him. D'Artagnan and I will go and find Marie," Athos ordered as they lay Aramis on the bed.

"And let's hope there aren't that many more men here," he added, unwilling to leave Porthos on his own but knowing the bigger man was the best person to leave with Aramis should he regain consciousness.

"Be careful," Porthos said to them both. They nodded, leaving the room.

"You take the servants quarters. I will take the ground floor," Athos ordered. D'Artagnan just nodded, heading to the stairs.

"And D'Artagnan, be careful," Athos begged him.

"You too," was all he could say back, and then he was gone.

* * *

D'Artagnan raced down the stairs, easily taking out the few men that tried to stop him. He tried to ignore the gun shots and shouts that had come from above him and sent a prayer out for his friends. He couldn't get the image of Aramis's grief stricken face out of his mind. He had never seen a man so broken, and with that thought he pushed on, heading into every room he came across, praying that when they did find Marie she would still be alive.

He reached the last room and opened the door. Walking in, he scanned the room, his eyes falling on something near the wall. He moved further into the room, proceeding with caution. As he got closer, he realized it wasn't something but someone.

"Marie," he breathed, rushing to her and dropping to his knees by her side. She didn't move.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead," he begged as he reached out to her, placing two fingers against her neck. As faint as it was, D'Artagnan could still feel a pulse. He sighed in relief, pulling her body to him, stiffening as he felt how thin she was. A dry heat radiated off her that made his stomach clench. He felt panic rise within him. He had to get out of here.

"You've got to hang in there, Marie. Don't give up. Not yet," he pleaded. He was about to get up when he felt something cold press against the back of his head. D'Artagnan froze, cradling Marie protectively against him.

"Well, you weren't the person I was hoping would find her. But one dead Musketeer is as good as any," said a female voice. His blood ran cold as he heard the trigger click into place.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N couldn't keep you waiting for to long. Thank you all for your amazing reviews. There really isn't to much left of this story. But have some ideas I am working on for a new one :) _**

* * *

Chapter 25

Aramis opened his eyes, blinking a few times as they got use to the brightness of the room. He shifted slightly and winced as he felt pain shoot through his side. He frowned, letting his eyes wander the room before they settled on the worried face of his best friend.

"Finally! I was getting a bit fed up of watching you sleep," Porthos joked lightly, smiling to conceal the honest worry he had felt.

"How are you feeling?" he asked him tentatively. Aramis didn't answer at first. Porthos watched silently, knowing that he was trying to figure out what was going on. It didn't take Aramis long to remember and he watched as a look of pain and grief graced his features, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop his friend from suffering.

"They killed our child. I need to find Marie," he whispered, gazing up at Porthos with a look in his eyes Porthos didn't recognize.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere," Porthos told him firmly, pushing Aramis back down on the bed as he tried to clamber up.

"Get off me!" Aramis snapped, pain, exhaustion and grief causing his temper to return. He shrugged Porthos off and made it to his feet.

"Aramis, listen to me! You are in no fit state to do anything. Athos asked us to stay here! I can't let you leave!" Porthos said, grabbing his arm. Aramis spun around, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"You think I care what Athos wants us to do? I need to find Marie. So get off me and let me go!" Aramis shouted. Porthos growled, grabbing the smaller man and pushing him firmly back on the bed.

"If you want Marie back alive you will do as Athos ordered!" he snarled, glaring down at him.

"Get off me!" Aramis hissed, holding his friend's stare easily. Porthos sighed, releasing his hold on him and stepping back. He thought for a moment Aramis would attempt to make a run for it, but instead he turned his back to Porthos and fell silent. Porthos wasn't sure if this was better; silence with Aramis was never good. He would prefer anger, screaming rage, anything but silence. It meant Aramis had closed up and Porthos cursed himself for losing his temper and pushing him away.

He was brought forcefully out of his thoughts by the door bursting open. He spun around, shooting straight at the first man who came at him. The man fell dead and he drew his sword quickly, calculating his chances as ten men flooded the room. Their raised voices must have drawn the enemy's attention. He was badly outnumbered; this wasn't going to be easy.

Another man fell as a gunshot cracked to his right. He looked to his side, finding Aramis on his feet beside him. His entire body shook with rage. Porthos saw murder written in his eyes and almost felt sorry for the men. Aramis was beyond Porthos's control now. Something had well and truly snapped inside the Musketeer. He wanted to avenge the death of his unborn child and the abuse to his love, and Porthos was damned if he was going to stop him. He was just going to help him and make sure he didn't get himself killed in the process.

* * *

"Let me guess. It was me you were hoping would find Marie?" Athos's cold voice rang through the room. D'Artagnan released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he felt the gun leave his head. He glanced over his shoulder at the door. Athos stood rigidly, a hard look on his face. He cast a glance over in D'Artagnan's direction, his eyes quickly taking in the still form of his sister's body. D'Artagnan caught his eye and gave him a slight nod, which was enough for Athos to know Marie was still alive.

"D'Artagnan, take Marie to her room. Porthos and Aramis, if he's awake, will look after her. Then go and fetch a physician," Athos ordered him, his eyes now firmly fixed on his wife. D'Artagnan went to move but he was stopped as Anne hit him hard over the head with the gun. His world went dark and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Athos moved forward but was stopped by Anne forcing him back against the wall, the pistol now trained on his chest.

"Anne, please this has nothing to do with Marie. Your revenge is for me. You don't need to kill my sister," Athos said, keeping his voice steady and trying to ignore the panic that was slowly rising up inside him.

"That's where you're wrong, Athos. I do need to kill her. I don't plan on you dying. No, I want you to live with this, live with the fact that you were unable to stop me killing both your siblings," she replied.

"I won't let you kill Marie! Not while there is still breathe in my body. You will have to kill me first!" Athos warned. Anne looked at him, smiling slightly, leaning in closer to him, the gun still pushed firmly against his heart.

"That can be arranged," she whispered, tightening her finger on the trigger, Athos held her stare steadily. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this alive, but he was damned if he was going to let Anne see his fear.

"Just do it Anne," he hissed. A shot rang out through the room.

* * *

_**oops sorry another cliffhanger :/ please review they make me happy! **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N was going to leave it another day before posting but decided couldn't keep you all waiting much longer :) and I figured spending 5 years surrounded by musketeers Marie is was going to learn something about the weapons ;) **_

* * *

Chapter 26

It only took a few seconds for Athos to realize the blood on him was not his own. He caught Anne in his arms as he dropped to the floor with her, taking a shaky breath as he looked down at her. It had been a clean shot; she was dead.

"I couldn't let her kill you." A weak voice made him look to the corner, stopping him from trying to decide how he felt about his wife dying in his arms. His sister was slumped against the wall, D'Artagnan's gun by her side.

"Marie. Oh thank god," he breathed, laying Anne's body on the ground and going to his sister. He scooped her up in his arms and held her close. He watched as her eyes started to close again and panicked, knowing he had to keep her awake.

"Where did you learn to shot like that?" he asked her, glancing to his side as he heard a groan as the youngest Musketeer began to come around. He willed him to hurry up.

"Aramis," she replied, flickering her eyes back open. She smiled weakly at the look on Athos's face.

"You can't be angry at him. You taught me how to use a sword," she reminded him, her eyes getting heavy again.

"That's true...hey, no; you've got to stay with me, Marie. You can't shut your eyes," Athos told her firmly even as she fell limp against him.

"Athos? What happened?" D'Artagnan asked faintly, pulling himself up.

"Take her up to her room. Aramis will look after her. And then go for the physician like I told you to before," Athos ordered, ignoring the questions. D'Artagnan went to say something else but he stopped when his eyes fell on the body by the door.

"Athos I..."

"Go, D'Artagnan! She needs help. Go!" Athos barked, stopping him. D'Artagnan nodded, understanding. He got up, ignoring the slight dizziness that washed over him. He gently took Marie in his arms and left Athos to deal with his emotions alone.

* * *

Porthos sighed deeply, leaning his head against the wall. They were back in Marie's room and luckily neither of them had come off too badly after the fight. Though, Porthos was aware, he in fact hadn't really had much of chance to get hurt due to Aramis's murderous rage.

He looked over at where his friend was sitting completely still and silent on the windowsill. Aramis hadn't even acknowledged Porthos since they had entered the room. Instead he had closed up again and Porthos knew there was no point trying to talk to him. So instead he took a seat on the bed in silence.

"Aramis!" D'Artagnan's voice broke through the silence. The desperation in his voice had the two Musketeers on their feet just as he came through the door with Marie in his arms. He laid her down on the bed. Aramis was by her side in seconds.

"My darling. Oh god, what have they done to you," he whispered, his hands gently moving over her body. He paled as he examined each of her wounds.

"I'm going to go and get the physician," D'Artagnan muttered. Porthos just nodded. He realized after the youngster had left that he hadn't asked him where Athos was.

"I need to get some of these injuries stitched up. I think some of them are already infected. She's running a fever," Aramis was saying, more to himself then Porthos. Porthos watched as he made several attempts to try and thread a needle. He sighed, taking the needle from him.

"Don't do this, Aramis. You're shaking too much. D'Artagnan has gone to get help," Porthos told him gently. For once Aramis didn't put up a fight, probably recognizing that stitching with shaking hands would cause more harm than good. He simply sank onto the chair next to the bed and took one of her hands in his.

"She is going to be okay, isn't she?" he asked quietly, looking up at Porthos with pleading eyes, searching for reassurance. Porthos didn't know what to say.

"She will now," Athos answered as he entered the room, walking over to place a hand gently on Aramis's shoulder. Porthos looked at Athos closely; he didn't look good.

"I need to thank you, Aramis," he said, causing Aramis to look up at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Anne is dead. Marie shot her," Athos said, answering his unspoken question.

"You're a good teacher. She saved my life," he added, smiling weakly at him.

"Athos, I'm sorry," Porthos spoke up gently. Athos shook his head and turned away from them just as the physician came in. He would bury his wife tomorrow; right now he needed to focus on Marie. He knew that she was extremely sick and hadn't escaped death yet. He watched Aramis as he stood slightly away from the bed, his sharp eyes watching the physician closely. He sighed, running a hand over his face. He didn't even want to contemplate what would happen to the Musketeer should Marie not pull through.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Porthos found Athos standing at his wife's grave. He had to give him credit for finding it in himself to bury her fairly. He sighed, watching his friend.

The past three days had been hard for them all. Aramis hadn't left Marie's side, barely registering his friends around him. The three of them knew that each day Marie didn't wake up was another day Aramis fell further away from them. He refused to eat and barely slept, and as a result they were forced to watch their friend fade away in front of them, knowing he was sick physically and mentally and not being able to help him.

Athos on the outside looked like he was holding up well. The fact his sister was alive meant he still had a reason to live, to function. But inside both Porthos and D'Artagnan knew he was filled with self-loathing, guilt, and helplessness. And that was what Porthos worried over.

He placed a gentle hand on Athos's shoulder, causing the older man to come to his senses and look up at him with tired eyes.

"You and D'Artagnan should probably head back to Paris. Not sure Treville would be too pleased about you still being here when you aren't needed," Athos finally said. Porthos frowned slightly.

"We aren't leaving you on your own with Aramis. He isn't going to get any better until Marie wakes up. You both need us here," Porthos replied gently.

"If she wakes up. Every day she doesn't there's a greater risk she never will," Athos corrected him quietly.

"Then if, heaven forbid, that day comes, which it won't, you will need us, Athos. If not for yourself, then for Aramis," Porthos told him firmly. Athos nodded and was about to say something when D'Artagnan's voice stopped him. The two Musketeers looked up, startled, as the youngster came rushing up to them.

"It's Aramis. He's not well," he gasped. The two older men glanced at each other worriedly before following D'Artagnan back to the mansion. They raced up to Marie's room to find their friend pushed against the wall, shaking violently and muttering words in a language they didn't understand

"What happened?" Porthos asked D'Artagnan, going up to his ill friend, though he knew he didn't have to ask. Aramis had gone a deathly white and he glistened with sweat. It was either a fever, or Aramis had finally snapped. Or both.

"I don't know, he just started saying she was dead, and then he started talking in Spanish. I didn't know what to do so I came to find you," D'Artagnan explained helplessly as Athos went to his sister. To his immense relief, she was still alive. He frowned, not understanding why Aramis thought differently. Porthos answered his question.

"He's burning up. His whole body feels like he's on fire," he told them, trying desperately to get hold of Aramis long enough to provide some comfort, but Aramis kept pushing him away.

"D'Artagnan, go and fetch the physician. He he's developed a fever and we need to get him help before it takes a proper hold. I don't think he will survive it if it does," Athos ordered, knowing they didn't have long. D'Artagnan nodded, sprinting out the room.

"Athos, a little help here," Porthos called to him. Athos looked over to where Porthos had managed to get hold of Aramis, who was still fighting. There was pure fear in his eyes and Athos knew Aramis had no idea what was going on.

"Come on, let's get him into the room next door," Athos suggested. Between them they managed to get the distressed Musketeer to the bed, where they laid him down. Although he was still fighting them, he was gradually getting weaker. Reluctantly they held him down until he fell still underneath their grip, looking up at them with glazed, scared eyes.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you, Aramis," Athos murmured soothingly as Porthos let go and disappeared. He came back moments later with some cold water and a cloth. He wet the material and placed it on the Musketeer's brow, trying to cool him, just as D'Artagnan appeared with the physician behind him. Athos stepped away from the bed and left the room silently, leaving his to friends with Aramis, who had finally passed out. He returned to his sister's room. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"Please. Please come back to us, Marie. I need you so much. I let you down, I know, I promised you she would never hurt you and I broke that promise. I'm sorry. Please let me make it right," he begged her, resting his head against her hand.

"I was wrong about Aramis. I should have given you my blessing a long time ago. But seeing him like this… the love he has for you is unconditional. And deep down I knew that, but you were right, I was jealous. I ruined my happiness and that made me resent yours, and I regret that with all my heart. And now because I failed to keep my promise, to keep you safe, not only am I losing my sister, but I am losing another brother. Marie, he is so sick, a fever has taken hold of him now, and I honestly don't know if he will survive it. He needs you, Marie. I need you," Athos whispered, finally letting tears fall as his defenses came crashing down. He dropped his head onto the bed, still holding his sister's hand.

"I know I haven't been there like a brother should have been. And you didn't deserve that, you deserved better. But the truth is I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Marie. I would be nothing without you. I wouldn't be a Musketeer. I wouldn't be alive. Your innocence, your ability to see the good in everyone, I envy you that. Even after all we have been through, you still smile. You are everything I wish I could be. I beg you, Marie, come back to me please. I promise, I promise I will change, I will bury the past...just please come back to me," he sobbed, looking up to the heavens .

"Please, God, let my sister live," he prayed to the being he had long since stopped believing in, dropping his head down again and letting years of hurt and tears fall.

Athos didn't know how long he had stayed like that, but he looked up when he felt a gentle hand on his back. His eyes met D'Artagnan's and he saw concern in them. He ran a shaky hand over his face, realizing he probably looked awful. The young Musketeer sat down next to him, watching him carefully.

"How is Aramis?" Athos finally broke the silence. The look on D'Artagnan's face told him it wasn't good news.

"He's in a bad way. Lack of food, injuries, and exhaustion caused the fever. The physician bled him, and he will come and do it again later today and tomorrow," he replied. Athos nodded before swallowing and asking the question he was dreading the answer to.

"What are his chances?" he whispered. D'Artagnan didn't answer at first; he didn't know how. Athos was already struggling with the fact his sister may not survive, Finding out his best friend, his brother, might die tonight could tip him over the edge. Athos didn't say anything, but the look on his face told D'Artagnan he wanted the honest answer.

"If it were just his body that was weak, he may have had a good chance of beating it. But because his mind is so weak as well..." D'Artagnan stopped, his voice getting caught in his throat. Again Athos nodded, his eyes falling back on the girl in front of him.

"It's up to Aramis whether he decides to fight the fever," Athos finished for him. D'Artagnan placed a hand on Athos's arm.

"And we will make him chose to. Because Marie will wake up, Athos. Then this will all be over and we can return to Paris," D'Artagnan said fervently. Athos smiled slightly at the young Musketeer's faith and a small part of him believed D'Artagnan was right. It was that bit of hope he vowed to hold on to.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Athos stood for a few moments at the door of the room that held Aramis. Porthos was sitting by the man's bed where he had stayed for the last four days. He looked up, sensing Athos's presence, and half-smiled at the older man as Athos walked in, taking a seat next to him.

"How is he?" he asked, his eyes falling on their sleeping brother.

"His body is getting stronger, slowly, but his mind...I fear is getting weaker," Porthos replied, his voice trailing off at the last bit. Athos nodded, believing that Porthos was right.

Aramis's fever had broken after two days and his injuries were healing well. His body, to the relief of the others, had chosen to fight. His mind had not. When he had finally awoken from his feverish sleep, Aramis was no longer with them. His eyes were dead and cold. He didn't speak or even acknowledge that any of his friends were there. He believed he had lost both Marie and their child and with that belief he had died with them.

Aramis shuddered, mumbling something in his sleep. His words were in Spanish, but both men could hear the panic in them. Porthos reached out and gently ran a hand through Aramis's thick mop of hair. The action seemed to sooth him and it only took a few seconds for him to settle.

"It's always Spanish. I never know what he's saying," Porthos said sadly.

"And he only speaks in his sleep. When he's awake, he's silent," he added. Athos didn't say anything. The pain in his friend's voice mirrored his own.

"I wish I could say it will be okay and he will get better. But we all know it's not the truth. The only way he will come back to us if Marie wakes up," Athos sighed sadly. Porthos just nodded. The two friends fell silent as they sat keeping watch over Aramis.

* * *

D'Artagnan stood up, stretching out his stiff body before walking around the room to stretch his legs. Athos had asked him to stay with Marie so he could go and see Aramis.

He sighed, stopping by the window and looking out over the grounds of the mansion that had become their home for the last week. Both he and Porthos had refused to leave their two friends. A message had been sent to Treville and the captain had been completely understanding of the situation.

A quiet groan from the bed caused D'Artagnan to freeze mid-thought. He turned to see Marie looking back at him. The relief he felt wash through him was something he had never felt before. He knew not only had her life been saved, but Aramis's too.

"D'Artagnan?" she croaked, her voice hoarse with disuse.

"It's me. Oh God, Marie, thank the heavens you're awake," he cried, smiling and sitting down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"Where's Athos?" she asked, looking up at her friend. She frowned, taking in his tired features.

"He's just next door. I'll go get him. I am so pleased you are going to be okay. I've missed you," D'Artagnan told her honestly, leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead before rushing out the room.

"Athos!" D'Artagnan called as he appeared at the door. Athos looked around fearfully, but the smile plastered on the younger Musketeer's face was enough for Athos to know why he was there.

"Marie is awake! She was asking for you!" D'Artagnan told him. Athos just nodded, concealing his relief as he got up and left the room.

Marie opened her eyes as Athos appeared by her side. He didn't say anything; he simply pulled her close to him. She curled up against him, allowing her brother's comfort to soothe her.

They stayed silent for a while, both of them relishing the fact that the other was still alive.

"Athos what happened to me?" Marie asked finally, breaking the silence. Athos frowned, looking down into her eyes and seeing the clear confusion held in them. He realized she didn't remember much of what had happened. She wasn't strong enough for answers yet.

"Don't worry. You're safe now and that's all that matters," he murmured gently, pulling her closer to him.

"Where is Aramis?" she asked, pulling away from him, Athos didn't answer straight away. Marie took it as a bad sign.

"No. No. Please tell me he isn't dead? No, please," she begged him.

"Marie! Listen to me. He isn't dead. I promise you he is still alive," he assured her as she fell back against him.

"Still alive? Where is he?" she asked him as she shut her eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"He is next door resting," Athos told her evasively.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. Get some rest," he said, tightening his hold on his little sister and feeling her relax next to him. He shut his eyes. For the first time in a long time he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N so here it is the penultimate chapter :( really loved writing this story so thank you everyone has shown great support to it! Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Chapter 29

The following morning when Marie woke she found herself alone in the bed. She frowned; she was pretty sure her brother had been with her overnight. Her question was answered as he came in D'Artagnan behind him. Athos was carrying a tray with food on it and D'Artagnan had what looked like clothing, which she guessed was for her to change into. Changing into a clean gown was going to be interesting; she couldn't ask either of them to help her. This was when she realized she needed Constance, or Aramis.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Athos asked, placing the tray down on the table next to the bed and sending her a smile. She smiled back, pulling herself into a sitting position and taking a sip of the tea she had just been handed.

"Better. And hungry, so I'm glad you have brought some food!" she replied, taking the food from her brother.

"Good. You need to get your strength up so we can get you back to Paris!" D'Artagnan told her, flashing a smile.

"He's right. The sooner we get you back to Paris, the sooner I can get you married off. I believe there is a certain Musketeer that has been chasing after your affections for the last two years," Athos smirked, glancing up and seeing the look on both the youngsters' faces.

"I don't...I don't understand," Marie whispered, not quite wanting to believe it. D'Artagnan just sent his friend a questioning look. Athos sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"I am doing what I should have done a long time ago. I just want you to be happy. So I give you and Aramis my blessing to marry. If that is what you still want," Athos explained.

"Now, think very carefully about your answer, Marie. It will involve spending the rest of your life with Aramis," D'Artagnan mocked lightly. She just sent him a look, which made him chuckle slightly.

"Thank you," she said quietly, hugging her brother tightly.

"Does Aramis know this?" she then asked, catching the look the two musketeers shared.

"What's wrong? What are you not telling me?" she asked urgently. Athos sighed, not so sure what to say.

"Why don't you get changed and then I think it's time I tell you what's been going on," he suggested, getting up and inclining his head to the door as he caught D'Artagnan's eye, and the pair left her in private.

* * *

Porthos wandered into Aramis's room, surprised to see the Musketeer standing, staring silently out the window. He supposed he should be pleased that Aramis was out of bed, but looking at his friend's stance he knew he was far from well.

"It's good to see you up and about. The others will be pleased," Porthos said, breaking the silence. Aramis glanced quickly at him before returning his gaze out the window.

"And Marie will be pleased to see you," he added carefully, watching Aramis's body tense at the words.

"What did you say?" Aramis whispered, turning to face his friend.

"Marie will be pleased to see you. She's been asking after you," Porthos repeated. Aramis shook his head, backing away from him.

"No! No, you're lying! She is dead. She is dead. You are lying," Aramis muttered, his body starting to shake as he backed himself up to the wall. Porthos rushed to him. He wasn't about to let Aramis slip any further away from them.

He grabbed his friend's arms and shook him hard, making Aramis snap his head up and lock eyes with him.

"Listen to me. She isn't dead Aramis. I promise. She is right next door, alive and asking after you. I am not lying to you. I wouldn't do that," Porthos told him firmly. Aramis held his gaze and Porthos saw the pleading look in his eyes.

"Come on. I'll take you to her," he said, taking Aramis's arm and leading him gently out the room. He frowned when he saw Athos and D'Artagnan leaning against the wall.

"She's getting changed. But it's taking her a long time, her injuries aren't making it easy," D'Artagnan said, answering the silent question.

"Aramis. Why don't you go and help her?" Athos suggested, causing the younger man to look up at him. Athos just nodded and stepped to the side to let him in the room.

Marie frowned, turning to face the door upon hearing it open. She was struggling to lift her arms up high enough to take the gown off, let alone put the clean one on. Every movement was pulling on her injuries.

"Gentlemen, I am not ready for you to come in yet. I am having..." She trailed off as she looked up, gasping slightly when she Aramis watching her.

"Here let me help," he said, walking over to her and gently helping her remove the gown. He ignored the wounds that covered her body and carefully helped her into the fresh gown. As his hand moved away from her, Marie grabbed it, causing him to look up, brown eyes locking with her blue ones. With her spare hand she traced his face, seeing how pale and tired he looked. She let her eyes follow her hand down his body as she felt how thin he was as well. Aramis watched her take him in, knowing how ill he must look. He gently placed a finger under her chin and made her look up.

"Aramis? What happened to you, my love?" she asked him gently, her eyes filled with tears as she saw pain grace his features.

"I thought I had lost you, and I couldn't cope," he whispered.

"I love you so much," Aramis muttered, pressing his forehead against hers

"I love you too. We're going to be okay," she assured him, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. Aramis responded, feeling more alive than he had for a long time. Marie was right; they were going to be okay.

"But I need to know what happened," Marie said as they pulled away. Aramis frowned.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked. She shook her head sadly.

"Sit back down on the bed. We may as well all fill you in," Athos's voice caused the pair to pull away completely. Marie obeyed, returning to the bed, pulling Aramis down with her. Athos didn't protest. He had his time with his sister. He knew now her place was in Aramis's arms. The other two joined them, pulling up chairs as they did. Athos sighed deeply; this was going to be tough. He glanced at Aramis who was still clearly far from well. He knew she had to be told what had gone on.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N so here it is the last chapter! I will miss writing this story! Thank you all for your amazing support and reviews I couldn't have completed it without them. I can promise you I am working on a new story, which will sort of be a follow on from this...well will have to the same characters. Hoping to get it up end of the week start of next so please keep and eye out for that. Anyway enjoy! It ends happy :)_**

* * *

Chapter 30

"I can't believe I killed her. Athos, I am so sorry," Marie whispered, looking up at her brother. The four of them had finally told Marie all that happened; well, three of them. Aramis had just sat silently next to her.

"I am not angry at you, Marie. In a way I am grateful. You did something I would have never been able to do," Athos assured her, sending her a gentle smile.

"All your secret shooting lessons with Monsieur Marksman here paid off," Porthos joked, trying to lighten the mood. Marie smiled at him, looking at the man in question. Still Aramis said nothing.

"I just wish we had gotten here sooner. Maybe we could have stopped you from suffering as much as you did," Athos said.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. From the first night I was here they came to me and used me. You wouldn't have been able to prevent that," Marie told them. She felt Aramis tense next to her and she squeezed his hand gently.

"It's okay. It's over now. They can't hurt me anymore," she assured him. Aramis looked up at her, and Athos shared a look with the other two.

"They killed our child," Aramis said quietly. He watched as realization crossed Marie's face and her hands dropped to her stomach. She paled as the memory of the man hitting her hard in the stomach came flooding back. She felt physically sick as she remembered the blood on the sheets.

"I am so sorry, Aramis. There was nothing I could do," she whispered as she felt tears begin to fall. Athos sent the other two a knowing look, getting up and quietly leaving the room. Their part was done. The couple needed to grieve in private.

"Hush, my darling. It wasn't your fault," Aramis murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her flush against him.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, her tears falling fast now. Aramis didn't say anything; he couldn't. Instead he held her close as they mourned their loss.

* * *

"Are they going to be okay?" D'Artagnan asked, concern lacing his voice.

"They will be. It will just take time," Porthos assured him.

"You two should head back to Paris. We will be alright here now. When Marie is a bit stronger, Aramis and I will return with her," Athos suggested.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Porthos checked. Athos nodded.

"We'll only be here for a few days longer. It will do Aramis good to rest properly." Athos replied.

"In that case, we best head off today. Treville will be pleased he has at least two of us back," Porthos chuckled.

"Plus I need to let Constance know she has a wedding to start planning. She'll love that," D'Artagnan smirked. The older Musketeers laughed.

"Safe journey, my friends, and thank you so much for everything you have done," Athos said sincerely.

"I told you: we are your brothers now. We carry your burdens, too," Porthos reminded him. Athos just nodded.

"Send our love to Aramis and Marie and we shall see you back in Paris soon!" D'Artagnan called as they left to prepare their horses and head back home.

Athos waited for them to leave before turning back to Marie's room. He walked in and smiled at the sight in front of him. Both Aramis and his sister were sound asleep, entwined in each other's comforting embrace. He walked up and gently pulled a blanket over them before heading back out the room and leaving them to rest, knowing that this would be the first decent and peaceful sleep Aramis would have had for a long time.

* * *

"There you are. You ready to go?" Athos asked, finding his sister standing quietly by their brother's grave.

"Yes, sorry. I just had to come and see him. I still miss him, Athos," she replied quietly. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close.

"As do I. Not a day goes by that I don't think about Thomas and I thank god that she didn't kill you too," he told her honestly.

"Athos, what happened to Aramis? And don't say nothing: I know he has gotten better over the last few days. But he isn't himself," Marie asked, pulling away from her brother. Athos sighed.

"When you were taken, he fell into a really dark place. And he got worse the longer you were missing. After we had found you, he developed a fever and with his mind so weak I thought I was going to lose both of you," he answered honestly. Marie didn't say anything but pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Hey, look at me," he said, making her look up at him. He saw guilt in her eyes and he knew she was too much like him, quick to blame herself for something out of her control.

"He is going to be fine. He's already almost back to his old self. And am sure with both you and Constance fussing over him when we get back to Paris it won't take him long to fully recover," he said with a smile and Marie chuckled slightly.

"And the fact that your brother has finally come to his senses and allowed me your hand in marriage," came Aramis's voice from nearby, startling the siblings and causing them to look behind them. They saw Aramis there, hat on head, clearly ready to leave. He flashed them both a smile as Marie went into his arms.

"You're right, Athos, I am going to be just fine as soon as we get back to Paris," he added.

"Let's go, then," Marie said, pulling away from Aramis. She frowned on seeing just two horses standing in front of her.

"Where is my horse?" she asked turning to face the two men, who were both smirking at her.

"You aren't strong enough to ride long distance. You will share Aramis's mount," Athos replied.

"I have to spend the whole journey back to Paris sharing a mount. You know I hate doing that," Marie complained.

"But this time it's me you get to share with," Aramis grinned.

"Fine, let's just go," she sighed in defeat, watching Aramis mount the black stallion and allowing her brother to help her up in front of him before he himself mounted up. The three finally left the horrors of the last few weeks behind them as they headed back to Paris.


	31. Epilogue

_**A/N wasn't quite ready to let go of this story just yet, and had to have it end really happy :) thank you all again!**_

* * *

Epilogue

"I have to admit, I'm still a little surprised they held the wedding here," Porthos muttered as he appeared by Athos's side. Athos sighed, his eyes scanning the room in front of him.

"This is our family home, and despite everything, and despite me being a Musketeer, we are still of noble blood. It is only right my sister should have a wedding that honors that," he explained.

"It wasn't an easy choice to make, but I promised myself that I would let go of the past. This is the best way to do it," he added.

"Yet they will still make a home in Paris," Porthos pointed out.

"Yes, well, she didn't have much choice in that matter, thanks to you, D'Artagnan, and Constance! Besides I knew she would never want to leave Paris," Athos replied. Porthos smiled.

"She does make a beautiful bride," he said honestly. Athos nodded.

"It's the happiest I've seen her in a long time," he said, smiling as he watched Marie mingle through the crowd before finding his friend, her new husband, and sharing a kiss with him. They were happy and that was enough for Athos; he wanted nothing more than to see two of the people he cared for the most content and settled.

"It's your turn now. To be happy, find a nice wife," Porthos told him, turning to face his friend properly.

"I believe we have found marriage is not for me. I assure you, though, I am not as tragic as I used to be," he replied.

"Athos, my dear friend, you will always be the tragic one of us," Porthos teased gently. Athos smiled, shaking his head.

"Though who is going to take the place of the local Lothario now our resident one has been tamed?" Athos asked. Porthos frowned, taking two cups from a passing waiter and handing one to Athos.

"That is a very good question. One that requires some more wine and some serious pondering," Porthos smiled. Athos smiled back, tapping his cup with his friend's before taking a drink.

* * *

Aramis stood in the door of the main bedroom, watching his new wife running a brush through her hair. They had chosen to retire from the party, leaving their friends to continue celebrating.

"You know spying on a lady is frowned up on," Marie stated, turning to face him with a slight smile gracing her features. Aramis grinned back, walking in and pulling her up into his arms.

"I wasn't spying. I was simply reminding myself how lucky I am to get to spend my life with you," he said, leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"You looked beautiful today, my darling," he whispered sincerely.

"You didn't look so bad yourself," she replied, planting another kiss on his lips.

"So what do we do now?" she asked him, her eyes shining cheekily. He flashed her one of his smiles.

"I can think of a few things," he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her neck before scooping her up in his arms and placing her down on the bed. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I love you so much. And I promise you I will never let anything happen to you, not while there is still breath in my body," he swore. She smiled fondly at him.

"I love you too," she murmured before pulling him down beside her.


End file.
